Rise of Light
by Vertrexia
Summary: The World of Darkness. Light has lost the battle against darkness. Vertrex and his group of friends as they being the Light once more and to do that, the only key they have is to find the master of both Light and Darkness; The Fusion Master.
1. Intro  Chapter 1: A Fogy Encounter

**RISE OF LIGHT**

**Introduction**

Light, Darkness, two entities that should never have met crossed paths, bringing forth the biggest ruthless war the world had ever seen. The forces of darkness were seen victorious when the light side was crippled by overwhelming darkness that the dark forces possessed. The master of light was defeated and so the light slowly faded away until there was only a resistance group working in various places. The master of darkness, Darkevera, claimed the world as his own and soon filled up this world with darkness. This disruption in the balance of power clouded the world leaving the lands in despair. Our story begins when a lonely young man wonders along a crowded street. This young man's life was only helping his uncle run his shop but little does he know that his life is about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Part 1**

The young man walked down the already busy street lined by shop after shop with people waiting to get into the already crowed shops. He averted his eyes from catching anyone's eye contact so no one would disturb his quiet thoughts. He was thinking that the day looks gloomy when his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice shouted his name "VERTREX!" The young man stopped in his tracks and turned around to see who had shouted his name. Then he noticed a middle/old-aged man running towards him gesturing him to stop. When the man caught up with the young man, he stooped low trying to suck air back in his empty lungs and said in deep breaths.

"Vertrex … where … are … you … going?" finished the man between deep breaths as he tried to suck air back into his empty lungs after his apparent long run.

Vertrex just shrugged. He was expecting this question and he wasn't disappointed. "Well, you know, I was going to go to the shrine." he answered the older man

The shrine was built at Darkmaster's command to let people remember the defeat of the Light side long ago. Many people went there to commemorate, pay their last respects to those that have fallen fighting against the darkness.

The older man eyes widened at this and said in an anguished voice, "Have you forgotten what the rumours about the shrine?"

The young man just shrugged and said in a low voice, "Yes uncle, I know all about those rumours"

The rumour is that many people have never returned from the shrine when they visited it. They say the shrine is haunted and the ghosts of the fallen want revenge.

"Then I don't see the point in you visiting that haunted place" his uncle said curtly.

Vertrex looked at his uncle in the eyes and said very seriously,

"Uncle, are you afraid of the shrine because of these stupid rumours? What happened to that courageous uncle that I knew before?"

His uncle, not looking at him instead stared at the shops around as they walked and said, "I'm getting old and you can't expect people to remain strong and brave especially at my age"

Vertrex said nothing for a few seconds then abruptly continued his way towards the shrine. His uncle quickly followed him as he pushed his way through the crowded street. For a few minutes he and his uncle walked in silence. His uncle was lost in his thoughts wondering what to say next to his nephew when Vertrex asked him, "Were mum and dad like that when they were your age uncle?"

Vertrex's face remained impassive but he sounded a bit irritated. His uncle knew that his nephew values courage a lot so he spoke to him carefully, "Yes, your parents were courageous ok. It is just some people like me would find it very tiring to be courageous all the time. You do tend to get weaker as you get older you know."

"Yes I know that you get weaker as you get older but that is only to do with physical strength. Right?" said Vertrex smiling.

He knew his uncle was in his 50s but that did not stop him from cooking and cleaning when he, Vertrex, wasn't home.

His uncle flushed and said quickly, "What do you mean by that Vertrex?"

Vertrex grinned at his uncle and said sardonically, "Well I just thought if you were getting weaker then where did you find the strength to run this far from home?"

His uncle, a little taken aback by this sudden statement, said in a pained voice, "Oh damn! My leg hurts. I shouldn't have run like that"

Vertrex now grinning fully at his uncle realized that his uncle was trying to distract him from the question he just asked. He spoke to his uncle in a mockingly worried voice. "What happened uncle. You seemed fine until now."

His uncle bent holding his leg to make sure that his nephew doesn't realise that he was feigning it. Suddenly he looked up quickly at Vertrex. Something in Vertrex's tone set off alarms in his mind and he said quickly "No. To be honest it hurts a bit. I think I'll head back … yes I think that's a good idea for my poor old legs." And trying to change the topic added "Are you sure you will continue to go to the Shrine?"

They both came to a halt and some of the people that were behind them had to swerve to avoid colliding with them

"Yes. I'll be fine at the shrine. Now go home. I don't want you to put stress on that leg. It'll just get worse." Vertrex said reassuringly.

"Ok. Stay safe Vertrex. Remember, that place isn't safe these days either way," his uncle said in a worrying voice

"I'll be fine. You know me. I know about power and self-defence. Now stop worrying and go home." Vertrex said calmly.

His uncle looked at his nephew for a second or two with a worried face. Then turning around he said, "Easier said than done actually. Well now stay safe Vertrex." With that he turned and limped back the way they came

Vertrex watched his uncle's retreating back and wondered how it feels to be old. Then realising that he is a long way to go before it is his time, he smiled when he remembered his uncle's worried face.

Vertrex thought "_Well uncle, I'll be fine as long as no idiot is foolish enough to take a chance at me. Now let us see what has changed at the shrine since the last time I've been there." _And he made his way towards the shrine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Part 2**

_"Many things have changed,"_ he thought as he stood behind the iron gates that led to the garden in the middle of which stood the shrine. He looked around him to see if anyone was around but there really wasn't any need for it. Mitchelldon was as still as a glass. From time to time he could hear the sound of the wind in the quiet street, whistling its sinister sound. He also remembered some people said that they have seen shadows moving around in the garden occasionally. "_Hmm … shadows. I wonder what they really meant by shadows?"_ Vertrex wondered as he gazed at the garden. There wasn't much to see other that the fact that the garden once a clean one is now unkempt. Leaves that used to hang on trees have fallen down at several places on the tall grass.

He brought his mind to the present and focused it on his surrounds.

The eerie silence in this part of the district made him feel uneasy. He felt as if he was being watched, even though he couldn't identify who or what was watching him.

He shook his head to shake off the feeling then remembered what his uncle had said to him in one of his training sessions "_You have to be strong to overcome fear."_

Vertrex repeated those words over and over in his mind. He gradually felt his uneasiness slowly disappearing to be replaced by confidence and strength. As he did so, he pulled his hood over his head, completely hiding his face from view.

He gathered his thoughts and pushed open the gate slowly. The gate made a loud creaking noise which plainly suggested that the gate needs repairs.

As he took a few tentative steps towards the shrine, a lone figure came into view from behind the shrine. Vertrex stopped in his tracks as so did the figure. He quickly looked at the figure wary this might be a trap and wondered whether his uncle was right for once as he took a fighting stance.

This might have indicated a threat to the figure, as, at that moment, the figure called out, "Please wait stranger. I mean no harm to you. I have come only to visit the shrine."

The voice sounded like that of a girl's, he thought, as he looked at the figure, but he didn't drop his stance.

Then he heard her call, "Please believe me stranger. I am telling the truth."

Vertrex couldn't help himself, "Well that's what most people would say." To which, the figure called quickly, "Yes stranger. But please don't think of me like that. I'm not the type of person to trick people."

The numerous clouds hanging in the air made the surrounds very spooky to look at. At that point, Vertrex straightened up and said in a calm voice, "Very well. I believe you." Then he said in a warning voice, "But be warned, I am not the lightest persons you want to deal with."

The girl, relieved, walked slowly towards him as he stood his ground watching her come closer to him but also ready to strike if necessary. When she was two steps away from him she stopped and simply looked at him.

He said "Sorry about what I said earlier, I just cannot be too careful around here. Especially when rumours are doing rounds claiming that this place is not safe anymore.

She nodded and said in a mild tone, "Yes. I kind of figured that was the reason for the stance you have taken before and I still think you are having a hard time believing me. Are you not?"

She said the last four words with a smile on her face.

He shuffled his feet awkwardly and replied, "My instincts kept on telling at me not to believe you. So, yes, I did have a hard time believing you." To which she nodded still smiling.

Then she said in a puzzled tone, "Why are you hiding your face under that hood? People will think you look very suspicious. You know."

Clearly, she didn't see any threat in the current situation which was exactly Vertrex feelings were. So he hastily took the hood off his face and grinned at her as he finally had the chance to look at her properly.

What met his gaze took his breath away. She was tall and slim. Her hair, which was black in colour, was long and flowing. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile gave a feeling of warmth to anyone who looks at her smiling face.

What caught his particular attention were her eyes. They were blue, shining the light of happiness as she kept smiling. He felt that reassured that she was no hostile element.

He felt her warm aura, which was the indication that there are no sinister thoughts in her mind. He is not a mind reader but he has the ability to feel someone's aura and can tell what kind of nature that person possessed that they might hide from others around them.

"Have you finished gawking, stranger?" she said after a long pause, bringing him back to the current situation.

Vertrex pulled himself back together and replied in an innocent tone "Gawking … at what?"

"Oh don't worry. Anyway aren't you going to see the shrine?" she asked looking at him curiously,

"Oh yes, yes, I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me but I think I have seen enough of the shrine. I think it is time for me to head back home as the weather doesn't look good at the moment." he said as he looked up at the sky and the menacing dark clouds.

She also looked up at the clouds and said thoughtfully, "You are right." Then looking back at him said, "Well, I guess it is time for us to get going now before it starts raining." With an unmistakable disappointed tone

Vertrex glanced at her and said "Ok then, have a good day …" He hesitated not knowing what to call her without knowing her name.

She seemed to have figured his reason for hesitating. "My name is Sophia." she said holding her hand out for him to shake. "What is your name?" she asked.

He shook her hand and said smiled informing her, "My name is Vertrex."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a few seconds then said, "Interesting. I never met a man with such a name before" to which he simply smiled

"Well you just met someone with that name."

They looked at each other wondering what else to say. Then he turned around and started to walk back the way he had come to visit the shrine.

"Ok then bye Sophia. Have a good day now." Looking back he saw her wave at him and he replied by waving back at her.

"Same to you Vertrex." she said, as she walked towards the alleyway that he thought she might have come to visit the shrine from and he continued to walk back the way he had come before.

Chapter 1

Part 3

"_Some one's following me"_ he thought.

He was walking through the quiet streets of Mitchelldon when he felt, rather than heard, that someone was following him. At first he thought it might've been a stray cat, wandering around the place but he knocked the thought aside. He knew whoever or whatever that was following him are professionals and he knew too well there are only one type people that are professional in these parts of the district, the resistance group or the dark users that filter in and out of places at random. He glanced ahead noticing that he has quite a distance ahead of him before he reached the main street. He thought about the problem at hand

"_I wish uncle was here to help me through this situation,"_ he thought bitterly realising not for the first time that his uncle won't be around all the time to help him.

"_And this is the situation that my experienced uncle isn't around to help me"_ he thought grimly

He suddenly came to an abrupt stop and in that space of a second he heard it, a distinct but the unmistakable sound of boots on gravel when the man following him came to a sudden stop as Vertrex did.

Vertrex smiled to himself satisfied now that he was indeed being followed by someone and the aura that was emitting from that man was enough to set off alarm bells ringing in his mind.

He realised that the person following him was on foot. Just as he felt it, the strange aura faded away.

For a second or two Vertrex was not sure why he could not feel the stranger's presence anymore. "_I wonder where the stranger is."_ Vertrex thought cautiously.

As he was about to turn around to look back the way the street that he had come through, the air around him suddenly felt very cold. It felt as if someone had dropped a small drop on the warmly lit candle inside him, extinguishing the warmth.

Vertrex turned quickly and faced the way he had came and noticed a dull mist was starting to hang around him. He only caught glimpses of the street lights that hung around the street. He felt a shiver run through his body at which he pulled his cloak over his head covering himself in its warmth. The mist is now very thick and now he is having trouble making out the silhouettes of the street lights.

"_What- what's going on here?"_ Vertrex thought desperately as he turned to look back towards the main street that was a long way away but now it has disappeared as well.

Quickly he turned to look behind him which seems to be the place where all that twisting darkness was coming. What met his gaze made him take two steps back in shock! There, stood a man, with black robes and hood concealing his face from him. There was dark ness surrounding the man as Vertrex continued to gaze at him in horror.

"_This won't be an easy fight, especially against a dark user like this one"_ Vertrex thought grimly as he eyed the cloaked man intently.

Vertrex took up his fighting stance as he glared at the cloaked figure and wondered about the cloaked man standing before him. The aura emitting from the man was pure darkness. The man spoke. His voice was deep and husky with no traces of feeling in them.

"Surrender now while you still can, boy!"

Vertrex, a little startled by the statement, nevertheless clenched his fist and said.

"I don't know the meaning of the word surrender." and he added as an afterthought "not in my dictionary."

Vertrex smiled at himself for that. He had been in the company of his friend, Daniel, for far too long. He sounded more like his friend than himself lately. The man started to move forwards slowly, all in while keeping the darkness around him as he went.

"Dear me, you're an interesting case" the cloaked man said with the tiniest bit of sarcasm "Would you mind borrowing my dictionary then, boy!"

"Keep it!" Vertrex said and started forward but he was too late.

"Dark Infestation" the cloaked man roared.

Vertrex yelled as he was blasted off his feat and landed on his back, all wind knocked out of him in that instance as he let of a low "oof". Nevertheless he sprang back onto his feet and turned quickly to face the cloaked figure. He lifted both of his hands and pointed them in the direction of the cloaked man, he yelled.

"Light Saviour"

A huge beam erupted from between his hands and flashed away towards the cloaked figure but Vertrex heard the cloaked figure shout "Dark Shield"

'Dark Shield' is an attack that blocks an incoming attack form an enemy but the shield cannot prevent mighty attacks.

Vertrex saw the shield and his attack collide. A huge blast erupted, knocking him backwards. Smoke hung in the air as he looked for signs of the cloaked man, wondering where that man is.

"_I hope he's gone." _Vertrex preyed as the smoke started to shift. Then suddenly he felt it again, that weird feeling, feeling of darkness. He recognised that aura which belonged to the cloaked figure.

"_No way" _Vertrex thought desperately "_He's still alive!" _

As the smoke shifted Vertrex saw the man clearly now. His cloak was ruffled due to the blast but the man looked unharmed. Then the man spoke.

"I see now who my opponent is." there was malice in his voice now "You're one of those filthy light users, boy!"

"Yes he is and I don't take it lightly when some idiot makes a mess out of my friend!" a familiar voice shouted from behind Vertrex. Then Vertrex heard the unknown person behind him shout.

"Lightning Blitz"

A bolt of thunder came swooping over Vertrex's head and hit the cloaked man. Caught by surprise by the sudden appearance of a man behind Vertrex, didn't have enough time to dodge the fast approaching attack. They heard the man yell in pain as the lighting struck him knocking him to the ground, for a few seconds the man seemed to have been paralysed due to the sudden attack. At the same moment Vertrex spun around quickly to look back to see who has cast that attack but knew too well who could've pulled that off. Daniel!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Part 3**

His friend was walking towards him, grin on his face and gesturing towards the man.

"You've been having fun without me have you now?" Daniel said grinning at his best friend

Vertrex shook his head and said wryly

"Not really. That man did more damage to me than I did to him. It's good that you've come to join me Daniel and in time too."

Daniel smiled at him and said in a mock worry

"Has the light user snapped under the stress of having to face a dark user?"

Vertrex shook his head but before he could reply he heard the man scream with hatred emitting from him.

"You will pay for this, you insolent fiends! I shall not show mercy anymore."

.

And with that the cloaked man yelled.

"Nightmare Barrage"

Instantly Vertrex lifted his hands and yelled.

"Spiral Masquerade"

At the same time Daniel leaped towards the cloaked man yelling.

"Lightning Jab"

Vertrex started shooting balls of light at the cloaked man when the cloaked man's attack hit him. Vertrex yelled as he was blasted away a few meters just as Daniel jabbed at the man with his attack and jumped away.

The man screamed in pain as both of their attacks him but he stayed standing and started to attack fiercely at Daniel. Daniel danced around him, trying to avoiding the man's attacks. Vertrex knocked to the group with a low "THUMP" as he landed flat on his back, all wind knocked our of him from the last attack.

"_Why is it always me?" _Vertrex thought bitterly.

He stood up quickly and noticed Daniel dancing around the cloaked man, trying desperately to make an attack but still staying well away from the man's attacks. Then he realised that the man had completely forgotten about him. Daniel, noticed Vertrex, who was watching this little show, waved to him, clearly indicating him to distract the man long enough for Daniel to land a powerful attack on him.

The man saw the wave and turned around quickly. He saw Vertrex pointing both of his hands at him just as Vertrex shouted.

"Light Saviour"

Again a beam of light erupted from between his hands and headed straight for the cloaked man but the man countered the attack again.

"Dark Shield"

The blast was deflected by the shield that the man had used but he didn't have enough time to register Daniel's attack. He completely forgot that Daniel was behind him, too preoccupied with Vertrex's attack. Daniel took the opportunity that his friend had given him. He lunged at the man as he roared.

"Fist of Fury"

Daniel hit the man as hard as he could in the chest. The man screamed in pain as he was blasted off his feat flailing helplessly with his hands as he landed a couple of meters away. There was an intense silence for a few seconds as Vertrex moved over to where Daniel stood watching the man on the ground intently. He did now take his own eyes off the motionless figure, lying on the ground a few meters away from him and Daniel.

"Thanks" Daniel said shortly as his friend stood next to him, still not taking his eyes off the man on the ground

Vertrex simply said "Anytime buddy, anytime."

Vertrex was hoping that this fight has come to an end. His hopes were shattered when suddenly the man showed signs of life. First he wriggled, then, very slowly, he stood up. He was facing the two of them; his hood fell of his head as he crashed a few seconds ago. His face, now free of the hood, revealed to them that the man's face was pale white; as if the man hasn't seen sun in a long time and also that he was bald. His face was livid with rage as he eyed the two boys with murderous intent in those pitiless eyes. Vertrex felt the madness in the man's power become more pronounced now than ever before. Daniel, who doesn't have the skill to sense other people's aura, spoke to the man carelessly.

"Had enough yet, dark user." Daniel smirking at him "or do you want to taste more of our awesome powers?"

"You dare!" The man said slowly, rage building inside of him "You dare speak to me, a user of darkness in such a way. Insolent fools!"

He roared the last two words at the boys as rage built in him to a breaking point. Then he straightened up and shouted at them, loathing plainly visible on his face

"Its time you perish, light boy and lightning brat!" as he started to raise his right hand high in the air above him to perform the ultimate attack.

"Actually" Vertrex retorted as he and Daniel quickly raised both of their hands in unison and pointed them at the man "Perishing is your job!" and they performed their attacks in unison.

Daniel roared "Dragon Fire Cosmo"

Vertrex shouted "Starburst Attack"

The two boy's attacks, two beaks collided with the man. The man let out a drawn out scream which echoed through the silent place. Then the man fell backwards as strength gam way and the remnants of his life disappeared. The man's body thudded to the ground. The man was dead, long before his body touched the hard surface of the ground.

Vertrex and Daniel looked at the lifeless body of the man that had given them such a hard time. They didn't know what to do next when suddenly they heard running feet of people from the main street. Vertrex completely forgot about the people in the main street, too engrossed in the intent on stopping this man who had mysteriously attacked him for no obvious reason for it. Then Daniel said hurriedly.

"Let's get out of here. It's not safe for us to stay here anymore Vertrex."

Vertrex could hear running feet. There were probably 10-15 people he thought. He simply nodded in agreement seeing the point. He and Daniel took the alleyway to the side of the street. The mist was receding but there was enough to cover their tracks as they run as fast as their battered legs would let them. As an extra precaution, they climbed onto the rooftops and jumping building after building they moved towards Vertrex's uncle's house. Vertrex felt like he couldn't go on any further and he was sure Daniel was feeling the same way himself but they knew better than to stop and rest. So they kept on moving as quickly as they possibly could. Just then small droplets of water started from above them. Looking to the sky he realised that it's starting to rain but there wasn't much that could be done about it, instead they pushed on. Vertrex was thinking back to when the man first talked to him.

"_The man didn't want to fight me." _Vertrex thought as they continued to move past building rooftop after building rooftop "_He wanted to capture me without fighting me."_

As he was thinking that something heavy fell into the pit of his stomach as he realised something else, how had the man knew where he was and also it was evident, now that he remembered something else. In the battle that took place a few minutes ago, which seem like ages ago, the man didn't know that he was a light user. Just then Daniel came closer to him and whispered to him, bringing him back to the present.

"We're here"

They landed on top of a tall building just above his uncle's house. They looked down and then they looked at each other. They nodded at each other and they scrambled down the backside of the building and landed down in an alleyway a few meters from his uncle's house. Taking a look at his uncle's house as they came onto the street, Vertrex felt he was home after a tyring day. Daniel smiled at him thinking of the same thing.

"You know what" He said, he sounded happy all of a sudden after the long run "Your uncle might approve of what we've done down at Mitchelldon." To which Vertrex just nodded, still tired from the long run

"Let's talk about it later ok. Firstly I want to have a shover and then get some sleep. I'm aching to the bone after the number of times I fell on my back."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2: Time For Departure

**RISE OF LIGHT**

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

Exhausted and body aching from the long run they had done, Daniel and Vertrex took a long rest to regain their lost energy and relaxed as much as they can from the exhaustion that had driven them to the core, leaving them stiff and sore. The uncle's first reaction at seeing the boys at the front door was a surprised one.

"Have you seen the shrine already boys?"

He sounding as if he hadn't expected them to return so quickly but noticing their haggard faces, he quickly let them in and shutting the door behind them as he did so. He started to ask those questions as they made their way towards the couches but Vertrex held his hand up to stem the flow of questions that never seemed to.

"Uncle, can you please ask those questions of yours later but right now" he said as he and Daniel sank onto one of the nearest couches "we need heaps of rest" he finished in a low voice.

So his uncle, getting the notion from their actions, dropped his question intending to voice them out later. After six hours, when both Daniel and Vertrex are relaxed and refreshed, they told him what had taken place in Mitchelldon. As they progressed through, they saw his eyes narrowing and his scowl becoming more pronounced. Then the uncle asked Vertrex what they have done with the dark user, there was an edge to his voice, Vertrex thought as Daniel told him that they had killed the dark user.

For a few seconds there was an intense silence broken by the clatter sound the followed as Daniel laid his spoon on his place eying the old man across the table intently. Next to him Vertrex was also eying his uncle very intently, wondering what was happening in his mind. Then after what it seemed to have been a long time he said cautiously.

"Did anyone." he stopped to drink some water as his mouth was dry. After he placed the glass carefully on the table, he started again.

"Did anyone see you? Were there any witnesses?" he finished cautiously.

Daniel and Vertrex glanced at each other before turning back to face the older man.

"No uncle" Vertrex said he drank some water "There wasn't any signs of life around that place at that time." Then he added as a reminder "As I've just told you, the whole place was still." he finished looking at Daniel for confirmation.

"Yes" Daniel said, picking up his spoon and started to dig into his lamp "The whole place was empty." The he added as an after thought "Even after killing that fiend."

The uncle eyes them for a second or two then he heaved a huge 'sigh' of relief. He was worried for a second that the boys mightn't have realized something else but he remembered Vertrex saying that they were engrossed in the mist for anyone to actually tell them by the face. Then he turned to them and said smoothly.

"You've done well boys. I am proud of you. The way you have approached the problem was splendid, even if it was a dear one."

Vertrex smiled at his uncle for the complement. He always appreciated complements from his uncle. Then he turned to Daniel and said plainly.

"I guess you were right in thinking uncle won't start yelling at us for killing that dark user." He smiled as he finished.

Daniel turned to him and grinned at him as he said happily.

"I just thought James won't yell at us because, you know, I had a funny feeling that we did the right thing by ending that fiend's life there and then."

Vertrex's uncle's name was James but Vertrex always preferred to call his uncle 'Uncle'. In Daniel's case it was different. Brought up as an orphan by Uncle James's care, he looked upon the older man with respect and at James request he started to call him James.

Vertrex grinned back at his friend as he replied cheerfully.

"Well I must praise you for your thinking for once" to which Daniel's grin widened

"Hey, sometimes even I do have a brain in my head Vertrex" he said happily as he placed his spook back onto his empty place and leaned back on his char, relaxed for the first time after six hours.

Unaware by both of them, Uncle James was watching them with a smile on his face. He was proud of them, he thought as he looked at them as they took their empty placed to the sink to wash and rinse them so they can be used again if one of them got hungry again. He was hoping that the boys would grow up into two fine boys as they lead their life. Then he thought it must've been lucky that he met Daniel while he was heading back to his house.

Daniel had been looking for Vertrex when he saw Uncle James walking on the other side of the street, clearly heading for home. He shouted his name and at the same time crossed the street quickly. His uncle hearing the call of his name turned around to see Daniel crossing the road quickly. Then Daniel questioned Uncle James of where Vertrex is. Uncle James explained that Vertrex was on his way to the shrine and without hesitation, Daniel ran down the way uncle James had come.

"_They are more like brothers than friends"_ he thought as he watched Vertrex make a comment to Daniel on how badly he is washing the dishes to which Daniel commented on Vertrex's way of cleaning the dishes dry. "_I guess they were born to different mothers but their bond is that of brothers than that of friends"_ he concluded his thoughts as he got up go and help the two of them with the cleaning of the dishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Part 2**

"I'm far more powerful than you Vertrex" Daniel said emphatically glaring at his friend in somewhat annoyance.

It was evening and there were lights lit in Uncle James's house. After all the cleaning was done Vertrex and Daniel sat down on one of the couches and talked endlessly on about their powers. Uncle James sat opposite them, leaning on his char a little as he listened to their endless talk on how they handled that dark user. After a while they started to point at each other, comparing the other's strengths and weaknesses, which amused Uncle James very much as he listened to them quietly.

Vertrex said heatedly "No. We were an even match; remember I had to distract the man for you to land your 'Fist of Fury' on him."

Daniel said grinning "Well you did and I thank you for it but did your mighty 'Light Saviour' penetrate through the 'Dark Shield'?"

"That attack is one of my common attacks, Daniel. Not a might attack" Vertrex said quietly

"Oh" Daniel said shortly. There was silence for a second then he asked Vertrex "Then, why didn't you use your mighty attacks then?"

"If he did, the place would've been a mess." a quiet voice said simply opposite them

They quickly looked towards the char which was filled by the frame of Uncle James. They had completely forgotten about Uncle James watching and listening to them silently. He felt he needed to observer them a little closely to be sure that he doesn't miss a thing they were saying.

Daniel started "But he could've –" Uncle James cut him off in mid sentence with a wave of his hand.

"No he wouldn't have" Uncle James said firmly, cutting across Daniel. He noticed Daniel again open his mouth to ask the obvious question, 'why', but before he could form the question, Uncle James said calmly.

"If he had, the whole place would've been a mess and when I mean 'mess', I mean it. Houses demolished or destroyed and more importantly, that would've left traces of light being used in that place which wouldn't have been good for anyone." He finished

Daniel said nothing for a few minutes. He was going through everything that Uncle James had just told him. Then he said abruptly "I used 'Dragon Fire Cosmo' just when Vertrex used 'Starburst Attack' to which Uncle James turned to face Vertrex, both eye brows raised.

"You actually used 'Starburst Attack', seriously!" He said. He was surprised by the choice of attack that his nephew had chosen.

Vertrex, taking the notion indicated by his uncle replied, smiling "Yes uncle, that's the first thing that came to my mind and after all" he paused turning to look at Daniel "even he used a super powerful attack that was on the same power level as my attack." He finished as he smiling at Daniel, who winked at him.

Uncle James saw the exchange and said gruffly "Well, I'm not going to say that you've done the wrong thing by using the attacks you have chosen, but remember." he said, looking from one to the other of the boys sitting opposite to him "Make sure you don't damage to the environment where you are battling ok. The ruthless war between Light and Darkness ravaged this land of its beauty and richness." Finishing with a note of sadness, leaned back on his chair and relaxed.

Vertrex noted the tone in his uncle's voice and said reassuringly "Don't worry uncle. I and Daniel are not savages like those monsters to go around the place destroying things and causing havoc."

Daniel joined in as he too noted the change of tone in Uncle James's voice. "I agree with Vertrex. James. I may try to use the most powerful of the attacks but I know I need to be careful when I'm using those kinds of attack but" He paused for a second then continued in a questioning tone "what about the actions of the rebellion group that's working around the world James?

To this Uncle James sat up straighter and looked at the boys, anger quite evident in his face.

"What about them!" he said angrily. "They are arrogant fools who think it is necessary to destroy to darkness. I'm not saying what they are doing is wrong but their motto of 'By all means' is what makes me sick to the stomach!" he finished bitterly.

Daniel glanced at his friend as he wondered whether the same thought was going through in his friend's mind. He was relieved when his friend nodded as he now spoke to his uncle.

"Can't you do anything about it uncle?" Vertrex asked, looking at his angry faced uncle intently

Uncle James turned to face his nephew and said sadly "What can I do Vertrex. I'm not as young as I used to be; in fact I'm slowly aging as we speak. If I were in your age, then perhaps I would've showed them a thing or two about respecting the land that we reside on."

There was silence for a few seconds then Daniel said abruptly.

"Can we go and teach them a thing or two that you've just told us James?"

He said it without hesitation. Vertrex whipped around to face his friend in surprise. His friend's face was lit with eagerness as he watched Uncle James intently.

"So, he really wants to do it then." Vertrex thought as he turned back watch his uncle.

Uncle James said nothing at first as he looked from his nephew to Daniel as they watched him intently, waiting for his answer. He was thinking about the offer that Daniel had just suggested to him. He knew that he was too old for this job, but then there were Daniel and Vertrex. They'll face troubles that they've never encountered before but is it worth throwing them into it. As if guessing exactly what he was thinking, Daniel said reassuringly.

"Don't worry about us James. We'll take care of ourselves. I'll feel bad if the one person who taught me and Vertrex to be who we are doesn't have the belief that we can take care of ourselves." To which Uncle James smiled.

Uncle James knew too well what Daniel was talking about .By what the two boys had told him about how they handled the dark user; he knew the time has come for them to look after themselves and fight together he thought as he looked at Daniel.

Silence fell as both Vertrex and Daniel waited for an answer from the older man who was leaning on his chair restfully. Then he said, keeping his eyes away from them but looked towards the kitchen.

"Alright boys, if it is your wish to go out into the world and fend for yourselves. He paused, hesitation for a second about his decision. Now more convinced than before that it was for the best, he continued "I give you permission to go out and teach those rebellious idiots a thing or two ok and if you get caught in it all" he said now turning back to face them again as he looked at them very seriously "then it sup to you to fend them off on your own. He finished. He had laid a heavy emphlysis on the 'on your own'.

Then he said in an imploring tone "You still have time boys. Make your decisions wisely. Just remember, the world out there is a dangerous place. Nothing like what you've faced so far." He finished

It took a few seconds of silence as both Vertrex and Daniel grasped in what Uncle James had just told them. It was Daniel to first break the silence with a big 'Whoop' as he got of his feet and rushed to hug Uncle James, his face full of happiness while Vertrex just sat where he was, unable to believe what he had just heard. Vertrex was half-betting that his uncle wouldn't let them go out into the world on their own but he didn't expected his uncle to give them permission so easily. He too got up and hugged his uncle tightly; the joy was also quite evident in his face. He was just happy that his uncle has obliged to trust in his him and his friend.

"_Now all that's left was to decide where to go from here."_ he thought as he took his seat again

As if the same thought was going through in Daniel's mind, he asked his friend "Where do we go from her Vertrex?"

Vertrex looked at his friend for a second before saying the first place that came to his mind.

"Marcromas" he said simply.

That city had been at the back of Daniel's mind. Now seeing as Vertrex just suggested that particular city just made him a whole lot happier. He grinned at his friend, relieved that his friend is willingly to come along journey that he had taken.

Vertrex saw the grin on his friend's face and grinned back. He knew that Daniel was a little worried that he won't go along with him for the journey. Then he remembered something that Daniel, who was over the mood about, had completely forgotten about.

"What about your girlfriend? Will she be coming too?" Vertrex asked his friend, smirking all in while.

Daniel's girlfriend's name is Kayla, who was an orphan just like himself and Daniel. Her parents, including Vertrex's and Daniel's parents, died during the war. She was being looked after by her mother's sister's family but they don't treat her kindly. They met when they were in grade 11 and it was first sight love.

Vertrex knew Daniel's love for her was far too great to allow him to go on his own; he will either bring her along or won't go at all. To his surprise, Daniel's smile broadened as he looked at his friend.

"She's also coming." He said still grinning. He reminded Vertrex of a small kid who never stopped grinning when he got best present for his birthday.

Now it was Vertrex's turn to look at him, startled by his friend's automatic answer. He recovered slowly and said, looking at his friend questioningly.

"Ok but how did you manage to do that." He paused. Something hit him as he continued to look at his friend's grinning face then realising it he said "Don't tell me you were planning this for a while." To which his friend clapped his hands energetically together for a few seconds.

"Yes. I was planning this for a while. It all started when she wanted to get away from home for a while and hang around us a little more. So since then I've been trying to ask James about it but they didn't seems I never had a chance to ask James for permission but seeing his mood now; I thought I might as well go ahead and tell him about my grand scheme."

"Some scheme." Uncle James snorted but deep down he was amused.

Daniel smiled at Uncle James shortly then turned back to face his friend he said, still grinning "So how was my approach and planning."

"Well for an inexperience person like you, not bad." Vertex said as he grinned back at his friend. He was very impressed; he never thought Daniel would be so patient enough to wait for so long.

Then coming out of his thoughts he asked Daniel "So, when do we get moving?"

There was silence for a few seconds but it was Uncle James who broke the silence first.

"How about next week?" he suggested. Seeing no objection from Vertrex and Daniel but them turning to look at him, he continued "You will have plenty of time to decide on what you will be taking for that long journey."

Daniel and Vertrex looked at each other then looked back at Uncle James. "_Funny, they seem to do it all the time"_ Uncle James thought as he watched their exchange. Then Daniel spoke, bringing him back to the present.

"That's fine by us James." Then feeling as if he had said too short he continued "And anyway, that's plenty of time for Kayla to arrange the things she wants to take with us."

Vertrex smiled as his friend finished what he had to say "_He always worries about her more than himself … what a guy."_ he thought "_How lucky is Kayla to find a guy as wonderful as Daniel."_

His thoughts were disturbed when Daniel turning to him and asked him what he will be taking for the journey.

Vertrex collected his thoughts and said slowly "I don't know yet and I don't think I will be needing a lot of things." He paused thinking hard for things that he might need, then something clicked in his mind "I might need my staff, my magic ring and a map." He said.

Daniel looked impressed. He wasn't surprised that his friend had brought up such a small list but the items in the list were quite useful if a battle takes place. Then he remembered something about Vertrex that is still a mystery to him. Vertrex uses his staff lesser as he progressed in using his hands to cast attack after attack but he's going to bring the staff along too. He knew the ring is to protect the user and their allies from harm. The map is definitely one thing that they need and he cursed himself for forgetting about that important item. Then his thoughts were interrupted when Vertrex continued.

"Also I'm going to be taking my close-combat knifes plus the swords." Vertrex finished as he looked around the room, their silence caught him by surprise.

Uncle James recovered from the initial surprise at his nephew's list, said to him questioningly "Why are you going to be taking the knifes and the swords." He paused for a second then continued, still looking perplexedly at his nephew "Are you expecting to fight at close combat?" he finished.

"Uncle, you can't be careful enough out there. Who knows what awaits us at every turn." Vertrex said sophisticatedly to which Daniel raised both his eyes brows in surprise.

"But" he said, looking confusedly at his friend "close combat is style of attacking."

Vertrex turned to look at his friend's confused face seriously as he said "Think of it as an extra precaution ok. It's not that I don't trust you or anything. It's just simply to make sure that I'm prepared for the worst possible situation."

Daniel opened his mouth to say something but words failed him as he looked at his friend's serious face. He closed his mouth quickly, realising how foolish he must look with his mouth open.

Vertrex nodded at his friend's action and turning back to his uncle he continued "As I was saying to Daniel, it's simply to make sure that I'm well and truly prepared for the worst possible situation uncle.

There was momentary silence in which Uncle James thought what his nephew had just told said as he looked away from his nephew's eyes. He could understand the logic behind those words and realised, not for once, that his nephew has matured after his battle with the dark user.

"_You're thinking, not about your safety, but the safety of your comrades which is the sign of good leadership and comradeship."_ He thought "_You've grown my boy. You've indeed reached a stage where you will fight and struggle against the forces of evil on your own."_

Feeling confident about his decision he turned back face his nephew. Vertrex was watching him intently as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Alright then Vertrex, you may take your valuable weapons along for the ride." He said. Then feeling as if he had said short he added "Just make sure you don't damage them ok."

Vertrex smiled at his uncle sadly "That's a promise that I cannot keep uncle. I'm sorry." To which his uncle laughed away his nephew's apology.

"Don't apologise, just make sure you and" he now turned to look at Daniel seriously "Daniel stay safe and also stay out of harms way. That's all I ask of you both." He finished in a pleading tone.

Now Daniel smiled at Uncle James as he said reassuringly "I'm not sure we'll keep the promise about staying out of harms way" he winked at Vertrex, who had also turned to listen to him, and continued "but I'm sure we'll stay safe. That's a promise that we can accomplish."

Uncle James smiled back at Daniel and said quietly "Yes. I'm sure you can stay safe." Then he added as an after thought "I'm counting on you and you Vertrex," to which Vertrex simply nodded.

Uncle James seemed to have realised the uncomfortable feeling that his nephew was feeling. To change the topic he turned to look at the hour glass that hung on the wall beside the closed windows that were covered by curtains. The time surprised him and he spoke in his usual manner, the way he would when telling them to do something.

"Golly gosh, it's already midnight. Come one boys, we have lots of work to do tomorrow and I don't want you to over-sleep like usual." He said, the authority in his voice was quite promising.

Uncle James stood up instantly and started to move back towards his room when he realised that none of them had risen. He turned back towards them and said loudly

"Come on boys. I don't have all night to waste my sleep on you. So hurry up and go to sleep!"

Vertrex and Daniel stood slowly at Uncle James's prompting. They moved slowly over to their respective rooms. They didn't look at each other until they were facing the door that would lead them to their own rooms. They muttered goodnight to each other but as they were about to close their doors, they looked back towards Uncle James and said in unison before closing their door.

"Goodnight"

Uncle James chuckled as he closed his door softly as he turned to face his dark room.

"_Sweet dreams boys"_ he thought to himself and he smiled. A smile that no one could see, not even him.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

**RISE OF LIGHT**

**Chapter 3**

**Part 1**

"This looks like a good spot to pitch our camp" Vertrex said as he lowered his pack and turned to look back at his tired-out friends.

It had been 2 days since they left their home town, Mitchelldon. Uncle James was sorry to see them go but he knew they have made a plan and are not going to turn back on it. He did however give them money that they could use to get things if they need. There was only one question in Daniel's mind that made him smile as he remembered it.

"How are we going to get food without using the money?" Daniel asked him when he told them they should use the money only in emergency.

Vertrex turned to face his friend, a little surprised by the question. "Have you forgotten that I can cook Daniel? I don't need supplies to make food you know." Vertex said, smiling at his friend.

After that there were no more problems and they did have enough time to pack the things they have planned to carry with them for the trip but in Vertrex's case, the packing took a little longer. He was carrying his weapons that he had requested if his uncle, who had generously given him the weapons that he had when he was Vertrex's age.

After a week of preparation, they set off across the countryside, while staying close to the forests which would give them cover if someone was approaching them. They've been travelling at regular intervals that they took to get some rest form the hard walking they have been doing. Kayla asked them why they couldn't have borrowed a carriage as she touched the spot where there was pain in her legs. Vertrex and Daniel eyed her incredulously as Vertrex answered her.

"If we did, then we'll be wide open for an attack." And Daniel nodded at his answer.

Kayla eyed them for a few seconds as she gathering her thoughts to reply to the answer that Vertrex gave her. Then she found she had another question and she immediately fired the question at him.

"Why would you think like that Vertrex?" she asked sceptically.

Vertrex looked at his Daniel for help to which Daniel took up the charge of supporting him.

"Well Kayla" he began carefully. He saw her attention now focused on him as he continued "these days it's not safe to assume that the people living here are trustworthy."

Kayla looked at him sceptically "How would you know that Daniel?"

Daniel said nothing for a second before turning to face his friend for confirmation.

"Do you agree with my statement Vertrex?" he asked.

Vertrex shrugged "What's the point of asking me when the same thing you just said was going through my mind."." Vertrex said as he turned to face his friend smiling.

Daniel sighed in relief as he turned back to face his girlfriend "You may have a point might be assuming but Vertrex knows more about these things than us Kayla" he finished with an imploring tone.

Kayla took a deep breath and said nothing, finally satisfied with the answers that she had replied. Like Daniel she knew that Vertrex knew more about these things that neither she nor Daniel knew about and so she was quite happy enough to trust in his decisions.

"When are we going to eat Vertrex? I'm a little hungry." she asked him.

Daniel burst out laughing while Vertex smiled at her food fetish.

"You'll have to wait and see." he said shortly then he looked at their surroundings, wondering whether this is a good place to actually set up a camp.

"Before I start cooking we should move deeper into the forest. This spot is too open."

With that he got to his feet and picked up his pack as he did so. Daniel and Kayla followed suit wordlessly as they were feeling the same uneasy feeling that he had felt a few seconds ago when he inspected their surrounds with his eyes. So they walked deeper into the forest in silence all in while getting tired.

Now after two hours of walking they have done, hearing his signal they came to a stop as they dropping their packs.

"Finally" Kayla said shortly as she sank to the ground to lie on her back. Then when she felt comfortable, she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. It seemed like her tiredness gave way to her sleepiness.

Daniel too dropped to the ground to lie in his back beside her also tired out from the long walk but he wasn't tired enough to feel sleepy. He looked around, realising for the first time that his friend had had led them to a small clearing. The clearing has grass that made the ground beneath you comfortable to lay open. He looked around; making sure this was a good spot. Daniel knew that the selection of a place in a deep forest such as this was very important. After feeling content with his looking around he turned back to see what his friend had gotten up to. He found Vertrex setting up the camp which surprised him. Daniel knew Vertrex was just as tired as he was but he also knew something about his friend that he admired a lot about which was his friend's courage to never give up, no matter how hopeless the situation might be. So he got up and helped his friend with the arrangements. After half-an hour later the camp was set and ready. Daniel felt contented after setting up the camp with his friend and so he lay next to Kayla. He yawned once before he too was over come with his sleep.

Vertrex felt a little sleepy as he now sat on the ground watching his friends in silence. Firstly he knew he must cast a concealing enchantment around them so even no one would detect their presence. He quickly got to his feet and as he clapped his hands together he muttered.

"Ignoreus"

Instantly he felt the air around the camp shiver slightly as the camp was encased in his enchantment. He estimated the distance of boundary from him to in all directions would be twenty to twenty-five meters. He heard Daniel move a little in his sleep but other than that, nothing moved in the vicinity. Vertrex propped through his pack, picking up the cooking items and cutlery and he placed them on the mattress that he and Daniel rolled out a few minutes ago. He knew he has to go into the forest to pick up the ingredients for the food he had planned to cook for his sleeping companions to eat once they are awake. So he got to his feet and walked swiftly and silently towards barrier. Before stepping outside the barrier, he looked back at his sleeping companions. Reassured, he stepped out of the barrier and walked a few steps tentatively and when he looked back, the camp and his sleeping companions vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Part 2**

He walked swiftly and silently through the forest, stoping here and there to pick up the ingredients that he had noted down a few minutes ago at the camp. Now he stopped to check his list to make sure he has gotten all required ingredients. Satisfied, he slowly took the route he had taken to walk from the camp. He knew he won't be able to see the camp but he can find them by simply using the Light Eye. He ever used the Light Eye only sometimes. He knew that the light eye is an enhancement for a light user which allows them to see through objects, look at concealed objects and much more. He could see the camp ahead when suddenly he came to an abrupt stop. His eyes had widened in shock as he sensed there was someone in the forest, someone other than himself wondering around. At first he though it must be Daniel or Kayla but then realised that his senses were telling him this was the Daniel or Kayla so quickly looked around. Due to his activation of 'Light Eye', he could see through tree after tree for a few meters. For a second he thought he had just imagined it, perhaps an animal he thought desperately when suddenly he saw it.

A figure was walking slowly down a path that was covered by trees. The figure was cloaked and it was moving silently through the forest. Had it not been for his senses, he would've completely missed the figure. He slowly followed the figure, keeping his distance as he did. Then after a few minutes the figure went through an opening into a cave and disappeared from his sight. He stopped again, unsure whether he should continue to pursue this unknown figure into the cave.

"_Perhaps it's a trap."_ he thought as he narrowed his eyes to look more closely into the cave. This is a disadvantage that the 'Light 'Eye' has which is that it cannot distinguish object but show them as matrix coloured. He still couldn't see way he still couldn't see what had happened to the figure. He hesitated for another second before finally making up his mind. He knew he must investigate the purpose behind the appearance of the cloaked figure in such deep forest.

"_The figure's actions are too suspicious to be ignored that easily."_ he thought as he clapped his hands together "_I must find out the reason for that cloaked figure being here in the first place."_ And with that he muttered an enchantment.

"Ignoreme"

He felt the same thing that he had felt back at the camp as the air around him shiver a little as the enchantment concealed him from being detected by anyone. He clapped his hands together once more before withdrawing them. As his hands parted an object extended with them. The object was none other than his staff.

Before leaving his home town, he made his staff into a small object that he attached it to the palm of his right hand using the attachment spell.

Now Vertrex held the staff on the middle as he held his staff in an attacking position before continuing again. He was prepared for the worse if this turns into a nasty battle. Here there is no city to burn down but then he remembered something else his uncle had told him. "_Never underestimate your opponent."_ he had said to Vertrex before his nephew left the town. As Vertrex remembered it now, he immediately planned an escape route if the worst comes to worst. With that in mind he continued to edge towards the cave, reaching the cave after a few long steps he had taken due to him being so tall.

"_Daniel could've beaten me when it comes to taking longer steps, he's taller than me and a little musclier than me."_ He thought before becoming serious as he had a peek through the opening and what met his eyes surprised him beyond belief.

"_What is this place?"_ he though as he took a few tentative steps into the cavern. There were writings all over the walls which he had a hard time disguising but what he gathered by the little writings that were carved into the stone were ancient writings. He took another dozen tentative steps before becoming aware of the figure's presence. The figure was close by and as he quickly turned to his right he saw the figure, leaning over a wall trying to decipher the inscriptions. He thought this was not a good idea and said loudly.

"Stop what you are doing" to which the figure did nothing but continue to decipher the inscriptions that were on the wall.

He raised his eyes brows in surprise before realising why the figure couldn't hear him. He had completely forgotten he was encased in his enchantment which stops him from being detected, seen and heard. He knew this is very serious if this figure was trying to discover more about light from these inscriptions that have been left behind when the war was coming to its close. So clapping his hands together, he muttered.

"sseeme".

As the protective enchantment faded away, leaving him completely visible, he said loudly to the figure's back.

"Stop what it is you are doing impostor."

The figure jumped in shock at the sudden voice that rang out from behind him or her. As the figure quickly turned around to face Vertrex, he took up his staff and took his fighting stance but he didn't have to bother as it was his turn to be shocked by who he saw that was hidden in the cloak. It was Sophia.

It had been a week when they last said goodbye at the shrine that was built in the town of Mitchelldon. Seeing her here of all places did shock him badly and it took him a couple of seconds before he pulled himself together. Apparently she had felt the same way as she too gazed at him, transfixed by his sudden appearance in such a place. There was silence for another couple of seconds before Vertrex broke it. He was feeling a shocked at seeing her here but a little confused at seeing her so far away from town.

"Sophia." He said trying tor smile but his expression didn't change one bit "What a … a great surprise to see you in a place such as this."

He felt relieved when she smiled at him, something that he couldn't achieve.

"Yes indeed Vertrex." She said, remembering his name correctly "But I'm as surprised as your are about seeing you here of all places." To which his face finally broke into a smile as he felt happy that she didn't think wrongly of him for not smiling before.

"Yes indeed" he said shortly before narrowing his eyes slightly as he continued to look at her "but more importantly what are you doing here in the first place?" he asked, still looking seriously at her.

She smiled at his serious look surprising him; she was used to people looking at her like that.

"As I was on my way to Marcromas, I stoped at the town which was close to the forest." she said "When I was taking resting in the inn, some guy in black robes came to me and said a cave or something existed in the forest which holds many secrets of light that no one knew off and before I could ask him he disappeared." she finished as she smiled at him.

Vertrex returned the smile, finally convinced that she wasn't tailing him or his friends.

"Well I guess that mysterious robed person was right about the cave's existence but what's with these carvings … they look as if they had been here for a very long time which makes me wonder why the Darkmaster left this place alone if he had destroyed many light side's valuable artefacts." he said as he looked around the cave.

"Maybe he doesn't know that this cave exists" she said thoughtfully which made him to turn to look at her. He knew she was thinking the exact same thing he is.

"We better get going. I don't like this place even if it might've once belonged to the light side." He said quickly and has already a few steps towards the mouth of the cave. Then he realised that she wasn't following him, instead she was looking at the carvings closely.

He couldn't help himself but be amused at the lack of urgency in her. He knew they would be in grave danger if someone was to find them in this cave but the fact that she continued to look at the carvings without a care in the world did make him wonder about the cave and the carvings. He moved to stand next to her as he asked her.

"What are you doing"" he asked her as he stood next to her also looking at the carvings.

Without turning to face him she said simply "Trying to read these inscriptions."

Now he was more curious than before. He wanted to ask her why; instead he too joined in the attempt to decipher the carvings. He was taught the language of light by his uncle just as he was taught the powers of light secretly. Even though he had attended school, he was never taught anything about light as the only things he was ever taught were the things about how powerful dark side really is.

After a short period, Sophia looked towards Vertrex as she wondered why he had not spoken in the time that had just passed. To her surprise he was no longer next to her but was a few meters away from her, his back to her. Now she was curious on what he was doing and just when she was about to ask him "What are you doing?" he turned to face her. His eyes were wide open but they didn't suggest that he was scared. There was something, a deep meaning in those eyes as she looked into them. As she looked intently into his eyes she realised in an instant why his eyes were looking like that. He was shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Part 3**

"What's wrong Vertrex?" Sophia asked him tentatively as she moved slowly towards him "What are you so shocked about?"

Wordlessly he pointed towards the carvings behind him. Then he said in a quiet voice.

"These carvings are no ordinary carvings." To which she continued to look at him more curiously than ever before.

"What do you–" before she could complete her question he had already answered it.

"These are the carvings of a prophecy that will take place this year." He said simply.

Silence greeted him as he and Sophia eyed each other. Sophia was having trouble absorbing what he had just said.

"What!" she spluttered "This" she waved her hand around the cave's carvings "is describing a prophecy which will take place this year?" she finished in an anguished voice.

Vertrex simply nodded. He was also having trouble believing what he had read. He was immensely surprised when he realised that this was a prophecy. As he continued to read, he realised that this prophecy is a very powerful one.

He continued stiffly "I didn't want to believe it myself but its true." He paused as he looked at her tentatively, not sure he should tell her about the prophecy but before he could do anymore, she asked him.

"Tell me about the prophecy."

Now he had mixed feelings. He is both relieved that she asked to know about it directly but at the same time he was still not sure whether to tell her. He turned away from her to avoid eye contact. He was worried something might happen to her if she knew about the prophecy. He continued to think about it as she watched him intently. Then he suddenly realised she has to know about it. She's involved no matter what she thinks from now on.

So he turned to face her as said "The prophecy is about the rising of a new power."

She looked blankly at him. For a moment he was on the verge of laughter when she asked him in a confused voice "A new power?"

"Yes. That's what the inscription said anyway" he jerked his thumb towards the carving behind him again. Then he continued "But there's more."

"More?" she asked him incredulously. It seems the prophecy was already making her very nervous and at the thought of this prophecy having more content in it. "Ok then, go on" she said, finally composing her feelings as she prepared for the worst.

"Well" Vertrex said looking at her nervous face with hesitation but seeing her nod he continued "the prophecy also said this new light will develop feelings of darkness and soon he is able to control both the powers of Light and Darkness and that that man is known as the Fusion Master."

There was a few seconds of silence finally broken by Sophia's question.

"A man who possess both Light and Darkness and he is also known as the Fusion Master." She said softly "We must find this person quickly."

"Yes indeed." Vertrex said, agreeing with what she had said. The thought of someone who would possess both Light and Darkness in him is quite shocking to him but if the prophecy is telling the truth then this 'Fusion Master' must be found soon.

He turned to her and said, relieved that his voice reverted back to it original as he felt as if someone was speaking when he was speaking.

"Why don't you join me and my friends?" Vertrex asked her "We could find this man together."

Sophia looked at him thinking carefully. She knew that they have to find this 'Fusion Master' as soon as possible and the fact that she is also on her way to Marcromas as he family are going to live there.

"_Family? When did I ever have a family?"_ she thought bitterly. All she ever had was the thought of sadness that had stolen her childhood away from her in a flash.

"_Those people could do without me."_ She thought firmly _"In-fact they might even be happy without me. Dad has that stupid step-mum to keep him company and if that's not enough, he has her kids to play with. When did he ever have time to sit with me and talk to me or even help me with things I'm having trouble with? When did he even show the love he shows them that he never showed towards me"_ Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she thought about these unpleasant things.

"Stop it with your unpleasant thoughts about what had happened in the past!" Vertrex said angrily, snapping her from thoughts as she was startled by his sudden outburst. Sophia recovered form that outburst quickly as she looked at him suspiciously.

"How" she paused as she gathered her thoughts together before continuing "How did you-" but before she could continue he cut her short as he spoke again in a firm voice as anger was radiating from him.

"I can read people's minds if I want to." He said, sounding angry.

"But how-" she said weakly but again she was cut off with his hand.

"Forget about me and worry about yourself." He said firmly looking away form her to face the mouth of the cave. "It's not your fault if your father doesn't want you. In fact it's his bad luck that he is loosing such a wonderful daughter that no other parent would want to loose." He finished as he turned to face her, his expression was very serious just as his eyes showed his seriousness as he looked at her tearful face.

She was stunned. No one in her life had ever told her the things that he had just said. She away wiped her tears quickly with the hem of her cloak before turning back to look at him, smiling at him as she did so. Sophia started to respect Vertrex a little bit more than what she had used to.

"Ok then I'll join your group then" she said smiling at him. "Will you take me into your custody?"

His anger, which was evident a few moments ago, faded away in an instant at what she said. He didn't quite understand what she meant by 'take me into your custody' but what matters to him most is that she wants to join him and his friends.

He smiled at her before saying "Of-course. You're welcome to join me and my friends."

With that they moved to the mouth of the cave and stepped outside the cave. They looked into the cave one last time before turning to face each other and smiled.

"So you think they will accept me if I turn up at your camp?" Sophia asked him curiously.

Vertrex stopped in his tracks as he thought about this and just as he stopped he felt something weird. He quickly turned all around him to see whether they were indeed alone. Sophia was surprised by his sudden change of actions.

"You think they won't accept me in?" she said, a little disappointed.

"What" he said distractedly then he turned to her and asked her "Did you feel something just then?"

She looked at him curiously "Feel what?"

Vertrex said "anything!"

No. I haven't felt anything weird." She paused for a second looking at him; a little nervous "You think we're not alone?"

He said to her in a reassuring voice "Of-course not. I'm sure I've just felt it. Might've been the breeze, after all the cave did gave me the creeps so I think I'm being over protective." He finished, smiling at her.

She smiled back and they continued their way and as they were about to disappear from view he told her one thing "When we enter the camp, stay right behind me ok. Just to make sure you will be safe from my friend's sudden attack on you when we enter the camp seeing as they won't be expecting another person to be joining the group." To which she laughed and they disappeared, their voices slowly fading away.

From the bushes that were a few meters from the cave, a figure moved. The figure's body was completely hidden by the long dark cloak it had worn which however didn't cover the eyes. The eyes were glowing brightly in an eerie way as they looked after the path that Vertrex and Sophia had taken moments before. Then the figure spoke in a soft voice.

"The master of Light and Darkness, the one said to have the powers over nature, the one who has the power to bend space and time and the one also known as the guardian of life. I really do wonder if this person, Vertrex, already knows who the Fusion Master is…"

And with that the figure disappeared from sight. Just as the figure disappeared, the cave too vanished, leaving no traces of it ever being there.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4: Preperations

**RISE OF LIGHT**

**Chapter 4**

**Part 1**

"What you are saying is" Daniel said slowly as he chopped at his food with his spoon, looking at Sophia "is that this person called 'Fusion Master' exists and that he can defeat the Darkmaster bringing peace to this darkened world."

"That's what the prophecy stated." Vertrex said, remembering what he and Sophia had discovered in that mysterious cave.

It's been four hours since he and Sophia had returned to the camp by the time night fell. The night animals poked their heads out, making sure that the coast was clear before they searched for their food. Vertrex knew these animals knew better than to come near him or his companions and so he felt safe when he saw the night sky where the moon was bighting their view with its light.

"Well here we are." Vertrex said simply.

Sophia stopped and looked around the camp. After a while she said scathingly "Not much of a camp you have here."

Vertrex raised his hands up in mock indignation "Come on, give use credit at least for setting up the tents and beds and all that."

Then she pointed towards where Daniel and Kayla were sleeping "and are they your friends?" she asked.

"Yes." Vertrex said simply also looking at his sleeping friends.

"Ok but tell me why they're sleeping at this time of day?" she asked him turning to face him.

"Well, they were tired from the long walk today and so they thought they could get some rest." Vertrex said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes "Such lazy friends you have." To which both of them laughed quietly.

As Vertrex started to get dinner ready, she told him "I love to look at the moon … it's so bright."

Vertrex, not looking from his work said "Yes. Now can you please get the plates out of my bad please Sophia?"

Sophia moved over to his bad and started pull plates out of his bad but she was surprised at how many plates she had brought out.

"Just how did you fit these plates in this bag Vertrex?" she asked him curiously.

"Oh" he said not looking up form his work again "That's done through the incantation 'stufitup' so I've been able to put things that normally wouldn't have fitted in the bag."

She continued to look at him, thoroughly impressed by his skill then continued to place the plates on the grassy ground gently.

After two hours or so, Kayla was the first to wake up. She yawned and stretched as she stood up however when she saw Sophia watching Vertrex at his cooking, she yelled "Vertrex, there's an enemy here!"

Vertrex and Sophia jumped in alarm as Kayla's voice echoed rand from behind me. The barrier stopped her voice from echoing into the forest, waking up slumbering birds but it did rebound, making it echo in his ears.

"What, Where?" he said as he frantically looking around him quickly just as Daniel too stood up quickly, also doing the same thing.

This time it was Daniel who shouted at him. "Beside you!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Vertrex's right side.

"What!" Vertrex said realizing what she had meant. "You mean Sophia." He said, already sitting back on the grassy ground as he got back to his cooking.

Kayla and Daniel looked puzzled as they looked at each other and then back. Then Daniel spoke.

"Sophia." he said, remembering the girl's name that Vertrex had mentioned to him on the day that he had visited the shrine where he had met Sophia. He snapped out of his thoughts when Sophia spoke to them.

"It's nice to meet you, friends of Vertrex." She said.

Daniel said nothing for a while. He was thinking quickly of what was going on and what she was doing here, so far away from home but he was pulled back to the present when Vertrex him and Kayla.

"I ran into her when I was looking for the ingredients." Then he looked up at them and continued "It was a coincidence that we met here of all places but there is something that we need to tell you so stop worrying about wheatear she is tricking me or something."

Daniel and Kayla said nothing but after a while they said "that's fine" before they joined in helping Sophia in the preparations.

Once the preparations were done Kayla asked to what this important something that Vertrex wanted to talk to them with. Vertrex and Sophia glanced at each other before Sophia telling them.

Now that Sophia had finished telling them about everything that she and Vertrex have witnessed in that mysterious cave as Vertrex placed their food onto each of their plates. Daniel and Kayla were speechless for a few seconds as they looked at each, trying to confirm what they had heard. Then they turned back as Kayla started to speak.

"No way." She said. "A person who can control Light, Darkness, Space, Time, and Nature!" she said, still struggling with her thoughts but Daniel relieved her.

"There's no way for such a person to exist." Daniel said desperately, looking from Vertrex to Sophia and back.

Vertrex said slowly "If such a being exists, then we're talking about someone whose power is in league with that of the God's own power."

Daniel opened his mouth as he desperately thought of something and anything to say that his friend was wrong but no sound came out and after a few seconds he closed his mouth in a defeated sort of way.

Vertrex continued when Daniel started to munch down his food in great quantities.

"I might be wrong but when the prophecy was stated that way, I don't see why the prophecy would point us in the wrong direction" he said looking from one to the other "but if the prophecy is right then we should search for this mysterious person from next morning." He finished as he placed his place on the grass as he finished with his food.

"And who is this person we should be looking for?" Kayla asked him sarcastically.

Vertrex said nothing but Sophia said "There are many ways to find out but right now finding him is not the important thing. Don't you guys have plans to fix those rebellion fools who are spoiling this precious land?"

"That' th pln." Daniel said with his mouth full of food which made Vertrex smile at his hungry friend.

Sophia also smiled at him before continuing "Then let's concentrate on that and while we're at it, we'll see if we notice anyone with unusual powers ok?"

Now with no food in his mouth Daniel said firmly "Yup. Sounds like a good plan to me." Then he looked at Kayla and asked her "Does it sound cool to you Kayla?"

Kayla grinned at him as she placed her hands in his.

"It sounds fun to me." She said happily.

Vertrex watched this exchange with a smile on this face, now said firmly "That's decided then. We'll leave tomorrow morning and head for the town. Then lets find us some rebellions ok." He finished as he looked at Sophia who smiled at him.

"Right then, its getting late too so let's go to sleep now guys so we'll be refreshed tomorrow morning rather than have sleepers in the morning."

"Ok then good night you two." Daniel and Kayla said before they headed towards their tent, leaving their plates on the grass.

"Don't they know at least to put the plates away?" Sophia grumbled when Vertrex suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

"Let them be. They are lovers and I don't want them to be doing these kinds of things." Vertrex said smiling at her under the moonlight.

Sophia looked at him for a second before going to collect the plates. Once all the plates were washed and were back in Vertrex's pack, Vertrex told her to sleep in his tent while he finds a good place to sleep outside.

"No way" she said at the suggestion "this is your tent and I'm the intruder here" but Vertrex cut her off as he halted her with his hand.

"You are not an intruder but my companion. Anyway I won't feel good if I let a girl sleep on the grass." He said grinning.

She smiled back at him, then turning to look at the tent she asked him again in an uncertain voice.

"Are you sure?" but Vertrex started to push her towards the tent's opening.

"It's fine. Now get some good sleep ok. I'm sure you are tired by now. It's been a long and tiring day for you."

Sophia smiled at him tiredly "Yes I am. Good night then Vertrex."

"Sleep tight" he said softly, smiling at her as she stepped into the tent and closed the covers.

Vertrex cleaned up the camp, making sure there was nothing on the ground that might suggest that they have camped here. Then he lay down on the grassy earth, feeling the soft touch of the grass on his neck. Then he wondered about whom this 'Fusion Master' might be or where he might be. He wondered whether Daniel was right and that this person doesn't actually exist but he know without trying, he won't know and might not for a very long time in the future. So Vertrex closed his eyes and thought one last thing before he too quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"_After all without light and darkness balancing with each other, the world will always be in pearl."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Part 2**

"Aw! It's too early to wake up bro." Daniel grumbled as he turned over to go back to his sleep.

It was early in the morning as the sun started to rise, lightning the night sky. Vertrex woke up first before everyone and as he thought he woke up a little early, he started to pack his bag. He was just closing his bag when Sophia came out of her tent, all dishevelled hair and all. She went off to wash her face and clean her teeth with her back to him. After a while when the sun started to rise, lighting the night sky, he thought it was time to wake up Daniel and Kayla.

"Can't we sleep a little longer Vertrex?" Kayla said drowsily, looking at him blearily.

Vertrex looked at the both of them exasperatedly. It never stops to amaze him just how lazy his friends really are. Maybe Sophia had a point he thought as he continued to persuade them to wake up. Finally after what it seems like ages but must've been only a few minutes, Daniel and Kayla started to get to their feet.

"Wash your faces before you think about going back to sleep." Vertrex said.

They went off to freshen up and by the time they returned, the breakfast was set up for everyone.

"Let's have some breakfast." Daniel said happily and Kayla and Sophia nodded.

"Let's eat." Vertrex said shortly.

Once they finished their breakfast, they packed up their tents and left after they made sure that there were no signs that they had camped there. They only travelled a few meters when Sophia asked Vertrex a question.

"How long do you think it'll take use to reach the city?"

Vertrex didn't answer immediately as he observed the sky for a moment before replying.

"We'll get there just in time for lunch." He said smiling at her.

Sophia nodded as they finally came out of the cover of the trees. They had chosen to get outside the forest a little further away from the tiny village that they had seen before. Now they set off across the long stretching road towards the town of Marcromas.

There was little wind and the clouds kept the sun from view for most of the morning but as the morning progressed the sun came out of the cover of the clouds as it baked everything in its view.

Vertrex and his companions started talking about the good times they had at school. Sophia didn't say anything most of the time but listened to what the others are saying. She had told them earlier that she never played sports when she was at school. Daniel said he was a great runner while Vertrex was the slow runner which just made Vertrex burst out laughing.

"Am I really THAT slow?" Vertrex said mockingly, stressing the work 'that' as he did.

Daniel turned away from him, not wanting to catch his eye as he continued.

"Well you aren't that slow but you need to do more exercise that I and Kayla do most of the time."

"I will agree with that but still I'm busy to do much of an exercise and anyway, I get a lot of exercise in our training sessions." Vertrex said.

Daniel and Vertrex looked at each other before grinning at each other. Sophia looked at them, happy that they seem very happy in each others comfort. Then Kayla spoke about the topic that Daniel had brought up.

"Well, exercising is good for you as it not only help you be fit but also be quick on your feet if you are in danger or anything." She said, smiling as she did.

This time Sophia spoke up, he face puzzled.

"I agree but I also agree with what Vertrex said earlier. Even in training we do gain a lot of exercise and we don't just gain physical exercise" she said as she looked around at them. She noticed Vertrex smiling at her and she returned the smile "but your brain also gets exercise." to which Daniel nodded.

"Sophia's right. When James was training me and Vertrex, I've been learning attacks, spells and incantations which was no easy task. The first day was terrible, hardly remembered anything that he taught use." He said as he smiled at Vertrex,

"That would be because the words were so difficult to remember." Vertrex said as he sympathised with the difficulty his friend had faced back when they were training under James.

"Oh well, all those lessons payed off as I know many different things now." Daniel said proudly as he and Vertrex exchanged 'hi-five'.

"What kinds of things that you both know now?" Sophia asked them curiously.

Daniel looked Vertrex for confirmation that they should speak about their powers in from of her but seeing Vertrex nod he didn't think there was any problem in not telling her.

"I'm a Lightning and Fire user and occasionally I use Dragon attacks." Daniel said to Sophia, who was listening to him intently and so was Kayla.

"Dragon attacks?" Sophia asked, a little confused "What do you mean by that?"

"Like for instance 'Dragon Fire Cosmo'" he said as he made an imitation of beam coming out of his fist.

Understanding dawned upon Sophia's face as she realised what he meant. She did sense dragon power emitting from him a while ago but this is the first time her assumption was proved to be true. Then she turned to Vertrex and questioned him.

"What about you Vertrex?"

Vertrex hesitated, unsure whether she will understand what kind of user he is but Daniel was a step ahead of his friend. He knew that his friend will have difficulty explaining things to her just as it was when he was explaining to him.

"He is a light user currently" Daniel told her. "At the moment although he sometimes uses attacks that are from other attributes except dark ones." at which he turned and smiled at Vertrex.

"So" Sophia began slowly as she processed what Daniel had just told her "what you're saying that Vertrex can control all other attributes?" she finished.

"Pretty much" Daniel said shortly.

"Vertrex is unique to the rest of us." Kayla said.

"I doubt I'm unique if I remember correctly just how many times I got dropped by that dark user a few days ago back at out village." Vertrex said, trying not to be modest.

Daniel burst out laughing as he too remembered how many times his friend got blasted off his feet and laded on his back.

"It would've been pretty funny if only the situation was that funny." Daniel said as he grinned at his friend who returned the grin.

Kayla and Sophia suddenly became curious about this mysterious dark user.

"What are you two talking about?" Kayla asked them curiously and Sophia nodded.

Daniel and Vertrex looked at them, a little taken aback by their interest in this unpleasant encounter that they had. They looked back at each other and finally made up a decision to tell them about it as they've got plenty of time to pass it by retelling the story.

"Well something really bad happened back at home." Daniel said and from there he went on about retelling the story, about how he found Vertrex in trouble as he was being attacked by a dark user and about how he saved him. The retelling the story took almost two hours which kept them the girls interested.

While Daniel was busily retelling the story, Vertrex continued to use his powers to sense anything odd or mysterious that might be present. He had been sensing something in the present apart from him and his group. Half-an-hour later they were in the shades of the trees as they continued to walk. The sun rays baked the land causing the temperature to rise. Vertrex had been sensing that one unknown presence all this time when suddenly it vanished. For a second Vertrex thought that the presence was outside his sensing zone but he remembered what had happened when he thought of the exact same thing. Back at home, the dark user was able to materialise right behind him without him behind able to sense his presence. He now turned to look back through the trees but saw no moment but that didn't stop him from continuing to look back over his shoulder every now and then as they continued to head the opposite way.

While Vertrex was looking back over his shoulder, Daniel finally finished his story and for a few seconds the girls were speechless. They were quite impressed with the way they had handled the situation.

"Wish I was there." Kayla said wistfully and Sophia nodded.

"Yes, Sounds like you guys have enjoyed your selves." Sophia said as she smiled at Daniel.

We just didn't have the time to enjoy our victory as people started to pur down the alleyway so we had to get out of there as quick as we could but the fog did help hiding out escape thought." he said as he smiled at how the fog acted as a cover up.

Kayla lay her head on his arm as she realised the he could've been killed if it weren't for Vertrex's perfect timing attack that game Daniel the chance to knock the dark user backwards.

Sophia was amazed by all this as she thought he was a lazy man and Vertrex was the only active person in their group but now she realised that if time calls for it, Daniel can be more powerful for anyone to handle.

"It's still pure good fortune and well executed team work that ended with seeing you victorious." Sophia praised him then noticing that Vertrex wasn't paying attention to this conversation spoke to him.

"Are you jealous that we're only praising Daniel, Vertrex?" she asked him.

Vertrex said nothing but continued to look over his shoulder.

Sophia was a little puzzled now as Vertrex continued to look over his shoulder quietly. She thought he must've been really hurt to not wanting to speak to her.

"Hey" she began "Sorry if we ignored you but we didn't-" was all she could get out of her mouth before he swivelled around to face them as he shouted while at the same time he spread his arms wide.

"LIGHT SHIELD!"

A barrier covered them like a dome when suddenly four dark beams swept through the trees and strike the barrier. The power behind those dark beams was quite immense as Sophia, Kayla, Daniel felt the 'Light Shield' struggling to hold off the attacking beams. After a few seconds of intense struggle, the beams finally vanished but the sudden attack shocked Sophia, Kayla and Daniel while Vertrex was gritting his teeth in anger.

Vertrex had been trying to figure out what had happened to the presence when suddenly he sensed multiple presences around him and his group. By the number of presences, he realised that they were surrounded with no escape. Then he suddenly sensed their attacks coming rather than hearing them shout them so he quickly turned around and as he lifted his arms he shouted the one defence spell that came to his mind at that time.

"What was that?" Kayla said in a shocked voice.

Daniel was quicker than her in thinking as he turned to face Vertrex.

"Whom are we dealing with Vertrex?" He said quickly.

"Five dark users" Vertrex said in an instant as he looked around the place for a hide out but the land was bade and the trees were the only things that would give them cover from the incoming attacks.

Daniel cursed under his breath as Sophia spoke to Vertrex.

"What are they doing here?" she asked him quickly.

Vertrex didn't reply immediately as he was trying to figure out the same question when suddenly realized hit him.

"They were on the lookout for any of the rebellious groups working here." Vertrex said angrily.

Kayla gripped Daniel's hand as he pulled her onto his chest. "We've got to get out of here!" Kayla said to which Daniel nodded as he too wondered how to get out of this situation.

"It's too late for any escape plan." Vertrex said and they all looked at him, shocked by what he said. "We're surrounded.

No one spoke for a few seconds when suddenly another 4 beams slammed into the barrier. Kayla clutched Daniel's arm tightly as the vibrations affected her. When the beams finally faded away they realised that the barrier wasn't going to last long.

Now it was Sophia who said it that made Vertrex smile.

"I guess our only choice is to thrash these dark users if we want to continue." She said firmly with no traces of fear in her face or eyes.

Daniel nodded and after a few seconds, Kayla too nodded. She realised that this might be her greatest challenge yet as she never really used her powers outside training.

Seeing all of them in agreement with Sophia, Vertrex spoke.

"Ok then. Once the 'Light Shield' is broken, they will wait for a few seconds which is enough time for us to strike a few beams of our own at them." He said as he looked from one to the other. "There are five of them and they are strong so be careful when you are trying to outmatch them."

"Alright then let's do this!" Daniel said excitedly which even brought a smile on Kayla's face.

Vertrex smiled at both Daniel and Kayla and as he turned to face Sophia, she held onto his hand which startled him. He never thought she was very nervous even though she spoke very strongly just then.

"These dark users are going to get the shock of their lives." She said.

Vertrex couldn't help himself but smile as did Daniel and Kayla. Then they all faced different directions, ready to attack once the 'Light Shield is broken.

This time only two beams came swooping through the trees. Vertrex thought about his uncle and what his uncle might say if he sees what he and his friends were about to do and he realised that this is much harder than he thought as the two beams collided with the barrier. Barrier held for a few seconds before finally vanishing from sight, leaving them wide open. As the dark beams disappeared Vertrex created an opening for his friends to split up using his favourite attack.

"Light Barrage!"

He spined on the spot as beams went flying from both of his hands. Once his friends were out of view, he thought quietly as he dashed in the opposite direction of his friends.

"_This will be one hell of a battle to remember."_

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5: A Raging Battle

**RISE OF LIGHT**

**Chapter 5**

**Part 1**

_**Daniel's Scene**_

Daniel ducked his head and sprinted into the cover of the trees when he heard Vertrex shout.

"Light Barrage"

Obviously he was trying to give him, Kayla and Sophia cover while they made it to the cover of the trees. So he stayed down as beams of light flew randomly as he realized that Vertrex was spinning on the spot to make this kind this kind of wild firing. Then the beams stopped coming as he realized that Vertrex must've made his own move to the nearest cover.

After a few seconds he heard footsteps coming towards him. He thought quickly and decided to attack when the chance was right. So he waited patiently for the right chance. When the unknown dark user was only a few meters from him, he jumped out from behind of his tree and yelled as he pointed his hands at the dark user.

"Fire Dragon"

A fire beam burst from both of his hands just as the dark user, who had reacted very quickly to this sudden attack, too shouted as he pointed his hands at Daniel.

"Dark Blazer"

A dark beam erupted from his hands and as the both beams collided in the centre, both users were buffeted a few steps backwards as their powers exploded. Smoke hung around them from the explosion, hiding them from each other's view which gave Daniel time to decide what was going to do next.

Daniel thought quickly as the smoke slowly cleared. He realized this fight won't be as easy as he first thought it would be, realizing that the dark user is strong in power as well. Just as he was deciding on wheatear to try and hide somewhere else when suddenly the dark user jumped through the smoke as he hit Daniel squarely in the chest with his right hand.

Daniel made a small sound in pain as he was blasted backwards off his feat but landed back on them but before he could try to make a move the dark user again hit him but this time with his leg, kicking Daniel in the head sending him flying again.

Daniel grunted in pain as he landed on the ground roughly after being kicked in the head. The dark user was about to hit him again but this time he had the time advantage. He jumped back onto his feat and pointing his hands at the attacking dark user he yelled.

"Dragon Firewall"

Fire burst from his hands and hit the dark user in the chest. The moment the fire touched the dark user the fire suddenly engulfed the dark user in flames. The dark user screamed in agony as fire ripped at his skin. Then he jumped away from the flames which died away quickly and the moment he landed he pointed his hands at Daniel and shouted.

"Dark Blaster"

A high beam was blasted from between his hands and hit Daniel in the chest. Daniel didn't have enough time to avoid the beam and now he screamed in anguish as he felt the terrible power of the beam which blasted him a few meters backwards until finally slamming him into a tree. Daniel slumped to the ground with a grunt of pain, quite unable to move his body from the sudden pain he had felt from the shocking attack.

Daniel continued moaned as he thought his back was on fire and looking at how much pain he had dealt to the dark user compared to how much the dark user had dealt to him realising that these dark users are professionals. He looked up at the dark user who was slowly drawing closer towards him with an evil grin on his face.

"It hurts doesn't it?" the dark user said and he laughed with no humour in his laugh. "Let me put that misery of yours out quickly- oh!" the dark user exclaimed when Daniel suddenly started to rise from his slumped position.

"I'm not dying now nor will I ever die from evil gits like you!" Daniel roared before launching himself at the dark user totally surprising the dark user.

Daniel roared "Dragon Fist" and hit the dark user in the face.

The dark user yelled in pain as he felt the hot fiery power as it touched his face. He then was blasted away off his feat by the sheer force that was behind Daniel's attack and landed hard on his back a few meters away. He jumped to his feet clutching his face while screaming in agony as he felt his skin burn.

"You!" the dark user spoke menacingly pointing a shaking finger at Daniel "You will pay for this you insolent fiend!" he roared with rage.

"The only fiends here are you and your friends!" Daniel roared back and pointing his hands at the dark user he shouted "Now take this!"

After a few minutes of struggle Daniel realised he was getting weaker. At this rate he knew he won't be able to handle the enemy on his own. Now he hoped that the others were doing their best as he continued to struggle against the dark user. He now wondered what Vertrex was doing as he was the only one among them who was stronger than them all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla's and Sophia's Scene<strong>_

"What was that?" Kayla asked Sophia when she heard a loud explosion sounded a couple of meters from behind them.

Sophia also looked over her should briefly before turning back to facing the two dark users. She realized that one of the boys was having a big battle with one of these dark users.

"Girls" the dark user called for their attention "Don't forget that we are your opponents. So prepare yourselves!"

The other dark user said in a mocking tone "But no matter how much you prepare yourselves, you will never win so I suggest you give up already if you want us to spare your lives."

Sophia sniffed scornfully. "What a big fat lie that is!" she said derisively.

The dark users shrugged their shoulders now looking more menacing than before.

"We thought we could give you the chance to surrender but I guess there's no option but to wipe you off the face of this world." the dark users said sneeringly.

Then both the dark users shouted as they raised their hands at the same time pointing at Kayla and Sophia.

"Blazing Dark Blaster"

Two dark beams burst out of both of the dark user's hands and the beams soared towards Kayla and Sophia. Sophia and Kayla reacted quickly, shouting their own beams while at the same time raising their hands pointing them at the dark users.

Kayla shouted "Fire Dragon"

Sophia shouted "Water Dragon"

Fire beam burst out of Kayla's hands while at the same time Water beam burst out of Sophia's hands. Their beams flew towards the oncoming beams and to their surprise their beams converged to form the united attack

Sophia said quietly "That's the 'Steam Burst Dragon' attack."

The 'Steam Burst Dragon' collided with the dark beams and for a few seconds before the beams struggled to decide which beam was stronger than the other before both beams disappeared.

"We did it." Kayla exclaimed in delight but Sophia didn't share it. She was observing the dark users intently as she was wondering what they were going to do next after seeing this amazing display of power.

The dark users smiled for a brief moment as they were taken aback at this sudden turn of events but now realising that they don't need to hold anything back they shouted.

"Dark Burst Dragon"

Two beams, much darker than before, were sent towards Kayla and Sophia.

Kayla and Sophia wordlessly used the same combo as they did previously.

"Fire Dragon"

"Water Dragon"

The two dark beams collided with the 'Steam Burst Dragon' for a few seconds when suddenly the dark beams ripped through the 'Steam Burst Dragon' beam as they hurtled towards Kayla and Sophia.

Kayla and Sophia didn't have enough time to avoid the oncoming beams. Kayla and Sophia screamed in pain as the two beams split, each hitting a person. Kayla and Sophia were blasted backwards few meters. They landed heavily on their backs and they started to scream in agony as the searing pain of the dark beams finally got to them.

The dark users were laughing horribly at Kayla's and Sophia's pain. They seem to enjoy the pain that was causing Kayla and Sophia to act to wildly.

"Anyone who gets hit by the attack 'Dark Burst Dragon' will feel pain that is unimaginable." One of the dark users said with a smile stretching over his mouth.

"Had enough or do you want some more?" the other dark user said as he to smiled at the pain that the girls were feeling.

Then they both continued to laugh loudly when suddenly they stopped laughing in surprise. Sophia had risen to her feet and so did Kayla. Even though they were in intense pain they would never give up, no matter how difficult the situation might be.

"It'll take more than that to take us down." Kayla said through gritted teeth.

"That's right. No matter what it takes, we will defeat you." Sophia shouted.

Then Kayla pointed their hands at the dark users while Sophia plunged her fist at the ground as they both shouted.

Kayla: "Fire Blaster"

Sophia: "Smashing Ground"

Kayla fired a huge fire ball at one of the dark users who took the blow without even attempting to avoid the attack. The dark user screamed in pain as the fire ripped at his clothes and burned the exposed bits of skin.

Sophia hit her fist against the ground very hard. Suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake when suddenly the ground ahead of her started to pop out long spikes out of the ground as it hit the other dark user. The dark user jumped to avoid the things that were popping out of the earth when suddenly one of them popped out and hit him straight in the head. He grunted in pain as he fell on the things that had come out of the ground.

Kayla and Sophia looked at their work with a grim smile etched on their faces. They were quite pleased with them selves but suddenly both the dark users stood facing them, anger quite evident in their faces.

"You little fools" A dark user shouted at them menacingly

"Now you've done it. I'll kill all of you!" the other dark user roared.

"That's not going to happen!" Kayla shouted and Sophia baked her up "It's you who will perish instead!" Sophia shouted.

"Big words but lets see if you will be able to achieve it!" the dark users roared and with that Kayla and Sophia continued to struggle against

After another few minutes of this struggle, Sophia and Kayla realised that they don't have much energy left to continue this struggle at the current rate. Kayla was hoping that Daniel would win his fight and come and save her before its too late. Sophia on the other hand was wondering what Vertrex was doing. She just hoped that both Daniel and Vertrex were doing well in their fights and that they will come to their rescue before it's too late.

At that exact time, Daniel was also wishing that he could get help from anyone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vertrex's Scene<strong>_

"Light Saviour" Vertrex shouted.

Two beams burst out of his hands and hit the two dark users who were attempting to trap him.

The dark users yelled in pain as they were blasted in mid air but they landed back on their feet. They straightened up and faced Vertrex who looked angry.

"Your strong young light user." One of the dark users said to Vertrex.

Vertrex shrugged the complement away like it meant nothing to him. "Why are you complimenting me about how strong I'm at using my light powers when both of you are dark users?" he asked them irritably.

"Hey, we are not like our comrades who don't value how powerful our opponent really is." The shorter dark user said indignantly

"We're just impressed with you fighting use both when your friends are struggling to fight with only one opponent." The taller dark user added in.

Vertrex gritted his teeth. "That's probably because those other dark users are stronger than you idiots." Vertrex said angrily.

"Hey! We're trying to kill you but damn you're totally good at both defence and attack." The taller dark user said smiling at him.

"The way you're trying to get at me is very stupid actually." Vertrex told them.

"Whatever." was all that the smaller dark user said before shouting.

"Celestial Darkness"

A huge beam was blasted from his hands which soared towards Vertrex who simply dodged it by jumping into the air. The taller dark user took the opportunity to fire his attack at Vertrex while Vertrex was still n mid air.

"Dark Zapper"

Dark lightning was fired from the taller dark user's hands but Vertrex shouted his own attack at that exact time.

"Light Flash."

For a second Vertrex was visible then suddenly he disappeared and the 'Dark Zapper' soared away into the air while on the ground the dark users exclaimed Vertrex's sudden disappearance.

"What?" the taller of the dark user exclaimed then suddenly Vertrex reappeared in front of him.

The taller dark user opened his moth as he prepared to shout 'Dark Shield' but it was already too late.

Vertrex shouted "Spiral Masquerade"

Vertrex started to punch the taller dark user rapidly here and there for a few seconds before finally with his last punch he sent the dark user flying.

The dark user grunted in pain as he smashed into a tree while the smaller dark user shouted an attack at Vertrex.

"Dark Imprisonment"

Vertrex was suddenly surrounded by a round black barrier which kept him getting outside. Vertrex shouted "Fist of Light" and punched the barrier with no avail.

"Damn!" Vertrex cursed. "What is this?" he asked the smaller dark user who was helping the taller user into sitting up.

"It' called the 'Dark Imprisonment'. It basically imprisons anyone the user has used it upon and the imprisoned person has no way of breaking out of it." And he smiled at Vertrex.

"Dam it!" Vertrex cursed again then suddenly he felt something strange.

"What-!" Vertrex said when he suddenly felt a strange feeling but before he could try to find out the taller of the dark users spoke to him.

"So … even you've sensed it ah" he said and laughed. Vertrex looked at him, a little puzzled.

"What?" Vertrex asked the dark user.

"Your friends I mean." The dark user said finally and a chill replaced the anger he had been feeling for a while.

"What about them?" Vertrex asked him quickly, dreading the worst.

"Oh they're still alive. Still kicking those stubborn fools." The dark user said.

"But it's only a matter of time now before they're history" the shorter dark user said.

"No..." Vertrex said quietly.

"Give up light user. You'll never make it to save your precious friends. Never!" the taller dark user told him.

"NO!" Vertrex suddenly roared. "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" and with that he started to roar his lungs out trying with his might to break free of this imprisonment. His friends meant everything to him and he won't let them die that easily.

"What's with this power!" the smaller dark user exclaimed looking at Vertrex in awe. The taller dark user was also looking at Vertrex's struggle at trying to break free of the imprisonment.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Vertrex roared, his power growing in power causing the imprisonment barrier to struggle to hold the amount of power Vertrex was unleashing. Suddenly the imprisonment broke and all the power that Vertrex summoned exploded into the air, causing dust to rise and buffet the dark users.

"Ah damn." the smaller dark user shouted as the dust slowly cleared. "He broke free of the imprisonment with just sheer power but that's impossible."

The taller dark user was thinking about the same thing but he had felt something strange about the light boy. When the boy was summoning all his power, he had felt something strange, a power that resembled like that of the power of darkness that the Dark Master controls, emanating from the boy.

Now as the dust cleared he saw the boy clearly. Hair shrivelled which was covering his eyes and he wasn't looking at them but at the ground. The smaller dark user raised his hands but before he could say or do anything when Vertrex disappeared. For a moment there was silence except for the wind whistling when suddenly Vertrex reappeared right behind both of the dark users. He touched the taller dark user with his right and the smaller dark user with his left.

Vertrex said quietly "I don't have the time to play games with you." and with that he roared.

"Heavenly Shockwave"

Both dark users started to scream their lungs out as thunder went surging through their bodies, electrifying their body parts from functioning normally. After a few seconds the dark users stopped screaming. Vertrex released them and they thudded on the ground unmoving.

Now Vertrex looked up and sensed with great relief that his friends are still there. So he started to reach them before it's too late as he thought this before he dashed away

"_Hang on everyone. I'm coming!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Part 2**

_**Daniel's Scene**_

Daniel was breathing heavily as he struggled to continue the fight. He had used up his energy fighting for however long he has been fighting with this dark user. He could see the smile increase on the dark user's face at the lack of struggle Daniel was putting up. Daniel really thought this might be the last time he will see the world but he felt regret that he couldn't see Kayla before dying in the hands of this monster.

Suddenly Daniel saw the smile disappear from the dark user's face just when a hand grabbed his arm. Looking around he saw Vertrex standing there holding his arm and smiling at him. First the first time he thought Vertrex really is a hero. He just didn't know how glad he was to see Vertrex there standing right beside him against the dark user who had given him trouble for a while now.

"Looks like you've beaten my friend into a pulp." Vertrex said looking back at the dark user.

The dark user said nothing but before he could do anything Vertrex said quietly.

"Light Flash"

Vertrex and Daniel disappeared from spot which made the dark user puzzled. For a few seconds he couldn't tell where they were when suddenly he felt their presence again. So he headed the direction where their presence was located at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla's and Sophia's Scene<strong>_

Sophia felt drained and so did Kayla. They used up their power too much and now they don't even have a reserve to help them defend themselves from the two dark users who were looking at them laughing.

"How does it feel to be powerless?" the one dark user taunted them as the other dark user laughed with no humour in his laughter.

Sophia didn't even have the energy retort. She looked at Kayla who was silently crying. Sophia felt sorry for her as she realised how much Kayla really wanted to see Daniel right then.

Suddenly someone materialised right in front of her and Kayla. She looked at the back of the person realising that it was Vertrex. Relief stole over the tiredness she had felt and looking towards Kayla she was happy to see that Kayla was also happy to see Vertrex there.

Vertrex looked over his shoulder at Sophia and Kayla and smiled at them. Turning back to face the two surprised dark users as they were surprised to seem him here.

"I guess my friends have tried their hardest to defeat you but I guess they still got a long way to go." Vertrex said smiling.

The dark users moved a few steps but in those steps that they took, Vertrex took hold of Sophia's and Kayla's arms and said quietly.

"Light Flash"

They disappeared just as he had disappeared with Daniel. For a few seconds the dark users couldn't sense their presence when suddenly they felt their presence again. Their presence was a few meters away from them. Not wanting to waste time they dashed towards the location that they have sensed their presence at.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vertrex's Scene<strong>_

"Are all of your ok?" Vertrex asked them as Kayla and Daniel hugged each other.

"We'll be fine once our wounds are healed but what about you?" Sophia asked him.

"I'll tell you once we're out of this mess." Vertrex said then sensing the dark users closing on them he straightened up to face their arrival.

Sophia gasped when suddenly three dark users appeared around them. Sophia tried to stand but Vertrex laid a hand on her gently pushing her back down. Then straightening up he looked around at the dark users as all of them looked eager to finish him and his friends off.

"I suppose you're desperate to try and destroy me and my friends I suppose." Vertrex said.

Sophia was looked around at the dark users, fearing that they've been surrounded. She thought Vertrex had a plan to escape from these fiends but it looks like Vertrex has just signed their death warranty.

"We're going to live." Vertrex said reassuringly to Sophia. She looked at him but was speechless for words.

"This is getting boring." One of the dark users said.

"Yes it is. Let's end it!" another dark user said

The three dark users shouted different attacks at the same time.

Dark user 1: Dark Meteor

Dark user 2: Dark Blaster

Dark user 3: Dark Cosmic Blaster

Three beams were fired from each of the dark users but at the same time Vertrex shouted "Light Shield" as he spread his arms wide.

The three beams collided with the barrier protecting him and his friends. The barrier and the beams struggled for a few seconds before the beams and the barrier disappeared. Then Vertrex raised his hands and spoke at the same time.

"You have tried to kill my friends over and over again and now you're doing the same thing. You all will pay for that!" Vertrex shouted.

Vertrex clapped his hands together as he roared "Tera Force!"

A giant circle was drawn around them, encasing them inside the circle. Once the circle was connected, a wall of power started to rise from the ground. A wall of shivering power had risen where the circle was drawn. Then all at once the wall swept away from them, destroying everything in its path. The dark users were caught in this sweeping and they too disappeared as dust hung around them making it impossible to see.

As the dust cleared away after a few minutes, there were no signs of the dark users anywhere around them. Sophia was shocked at the destructive power that attack that Vertrex had just used.

Now Vertrex turned around to face them smiling. They realised that he was happy that the dark users were gone for good and they felt the same way.

"Phew." Vertrex sighed in relief at the disappearance of the three dark users. "Well, looks like the dark users underestimated their opponent." Vertrex said smiling at his group. They just looked at him in silence.

"Vertrex" Kayla began, drawing his and everyone's attention towards her. "So do we keep going towards the village?" she asked him.

"No not we wont … not in your current state anyway. Once you've all been recovered, then we'll get going to the village. That's a heavy beating you guys got yourselves so for now rest is the only option." Vertrex said.

They didn't argue but simply tried to get comfortable in the place they were in. Daniel noticed where they were. This was the place where they had split up to fight the dark users.

"We won't need to unpack our back to set up a camp or anything. I'll just get the mats so you can lie on it will you're recovering from your wounds." Vertrex said, sensing the question that was rising in Daniel's thoughts.

A few minutes later Daniel, Kayla and Sophia were lying on the three mats that Vertrex got from his, Daniel's and Sophia's bags. Then he too sat down with them and started to talk about how they handled the dark users until he had reached them.

While they were talking Vertrex sensed something sudden but the moment he sensed it was gone. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew he has to be more careful from here on as even he might be in trouble to help his friends if they were in the trouble that he had seen them in today against those dark users.

As Vertrex listened to their story, a mysterious figure was watching them out of the shadows of the trees.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6: New Discoveries

**RISE OF LIGHT**

**Chapter 6**

**Part 1**

Vertrex suddenly felt something about to attack just when someone, from behind them, shouted.

"Ballistic Cross Wave"

A slashing Air/Lightning combo attack was suddenly shot at them. As this strange yet a very strong attack neared, Vertrex acted by instinct and shouted, pointing his hands at the oncoming attack.

"Light Shield"

The barrier activated just in the nick of time as this strong attack neared them. The barrier and oncoming collided, making Daniel, Kayla and Sophia to get buffeted by the sheer force of the power behind that attack.

Vertrex was still holding his hands up, pointing them at the offending attack as he boosted the shield with his power considering that the "Light Shield" was struggling to stop the offending attack completely.

After a couple of seconds of frantic struggle, the attack finally stopped. Vertrex dropped his arms, exhausted from trying to hold the shield and stopping the attack from breaching the shield at the same time. Just as he had these thoughts they were completely wiped from his mind as the attacker finally showed himself to them.

The attacker was wearing a black clock which completely covered his face from them. All they could see that this man was holding a sword in an attacking position.

"_A sword"_ Vertrex thought, eying the sword in the man's hand warily.

Vertrex wasn't sure what was going on. He knew that the dark users never carried swords with them and it was never in their nature to have one.

"_So why does this man have a sword?"_ Vertrex thought but he was interrupted by the man's voice.

"Who are you strangers?" the stranger asked Vertrex loudly considering they were a few meters away from each other. Vertrex glared at him angrily.

"Why do I need to tell someone, who just attacked me for no apparent reason, my name?" Vertrex shouted angrily.

"No apparent reason?" the stranger said. Then just as he said it he started laugh. There was humour in his laugh which just added more confusion to Vertrex's already confused mind.

"I thought you people were evil so that was my way of clarifying whether you were evil or not." The stranger said after he calmed down. Then seeing Vertrex's continuous angry glare, the stranger said with a smile. "Please forgive my rudeness."

Vertrex was about to say something when Daniel spoke from behind him in a loud voice. Daniel was still recovering from his injuries so he had to speak up a little louder for them to hear him clearly.

"Vertrex, calm down already. The guy's saying he didn't attack on purpose so drop it already." Daniel said calmly as he smiled at his friend's angry back, knowing that his friend will calm down now that he had spoken to him.

Vertrex gritted his teeth for a few seconds before finally calming down in an instant.

Vertrex was usually a happy and talkative guy but the only times when he releases his anger is when either he or his friends were attacked or when someone is being attacked unjustly. He would ever listen to either Daniel or his uncle only. Anyone who tried to tell him what to do had already faced his wrath first hand.

Now Vertrex smiled at the stranger as the stranger started to walk towards them, shoving his sword back into his side and pulling off his cowl which had been hidden his face till now.

The first thing that came to his mind at seeing the stranger's face was.

"_Wow!"_

Vertrex had thought of only one person who he thought looked cool which was Daniel but here he was facing a stranger who had the same air coolness, if neither lower nor greater than that of Daniel's coolness. In that very instant he realised that Daniel has finally got a rival with coolness just as great as his own but Vertrex sensed that this man's coolness was something far different to that of Daniel's coolness.

When the stranger finally stopped he and Vertrex were facing each other face to face, only a meter apart form each other. For a few seconds neither said or did anything except look at each other. Then just as suddenly as they looked at each other for so long, they extended each other's hands towards the other and shook warmly as at the same time exchanging smiles at each other. Vertrex felt the stranger relax a little after realising that he had felt no hostility in Vertrex mind other than the warm welcoming thoughts that Vertrex had.

After the hand shake the stranger sat down next to Vertrex, who had sat himself next to Sophia. All at once Kayla and Sophia started to ask the stranger questions. Vertrex put up his hand to stem the flow of questions.

"One at a time ok" Vertrex said calmly as he was struggling to maintain himself from laughing at their sudden stream of questions the girls threw at the stranger who was looking a little startled by this sudden outburst.

"Ok then I'll go" Sophia said eagerly. She paused for a few seconds before beginning her question.

"Who are you?"

Everyone turned to look at the stranger, wondering what he will say. Vertrex saw him hesitate for a bit before replying.

"I cannot say. Not right at this point anyway…" and when Sophia opened her mouth to ask him 'why' when he replied without waiting for the question "I don't have enough trust in you people. Give me time as I've just met you I need more time to assess that your really do deserver my trust fully." After seeing Sophia's crest fallen face he added with a smile "Although I'm known as the 'Blade Master' mostly."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Part 2**

There was stunned silence in the group as every head turned to look at the stranger. Vertrex knew the man's name … of-course he would know who the 'Blade Master' was considering he was actually a legend. If the rumours were true, they say he had defeated ten dark users in a single confrontation. The 'Blade Master' said to have fought many battles with just one sword at his side. Not much was known about the sword but many rumours stated that he carries a hero sword called the Exzera.

"No way…" Daniel said in a hushed voice. Just like everyone, Daniel was also having a hard time believing that this stranger is in fact the hero 'Blade Master'.

The stranger wordlessly put his hand into his side pocket of his cloak before pulling out his sword that he had used to attack them with. Now that Vertrex had a closer look he realised he was looking that the real deal. It was the hero that said to have been passed down through generations from the time of gods. It was indeed the hero sword notably called Exzera that the stranger was holding in his hands.

"What does this mean?" Sophia asked quietly to the group at large but it was Vertrex who answered her.

"It means that this man here is in fact the hero 'Blade Master'." Vertrex said firmly.

Another awkward silence followed for a few seconds before the Blade Master broke it.

"Please everyone" he said as he smiled at them benignly. "Stop referring to me as the 'Blade Master' anymore, please. I prefer to keep that name a secret."

"So what do you prefer us to call you?" Vertrex asked him curiously.

The Blade Master turned to face Vertrex and smiled. "Call me Al." he said simply, smiling at them all now.

Vertrex stared at him for a few second but before he could say anything Daniel spoke his thoughts out loud distractedly. "That'll take time to get used to."

Everyone burst out laughing hysterically, lighting the mood greatly. After a moment, Daniel too joined in their laughter and for a while they didn't stop laughing. Kayla and Sophia bent over as their stomach started to hurt from the pain of laughing so much while they were trying to wipe away the tears of happiness filled their eyes. Vertrex was hammering his fist up and down on the grass as he too struggled to control his laughter while Daniel seems to have the similar problem. Al, due to his request of them to call him Al instead of 'Blade Master', was also laughing but not as hard as everyone else was. Soon their laughter soon quieted down except for a few hiccups every now and then.

"I can't be-hiccup-eve that you're lau-hiccup-ing with us, Al." Sophia said smiling at him after hiccupping occasionally in her sentence.

"Ah well." Al said smiling warmly at them as Sophia held her stomach as it hurt from the hard laughter. "I might be a mighty warrior and all that stuff but in the end, I'm a living being just like the rest of you."

Sophia nodded in agreement as she decided to give up talking while her hiccups last but Vertrex answered for her.

"I guess your right there Al." Vertrex said smiling.

Al returned to smile then becoming a little more serious he asked.

What were you guys doing in this forest, so far away from the town?" he asked Vertrex.

Vertrex started to retell the tale about how they had come to this forest when suddenly they got ambushed by five dark users and how they struggled. Al listened to the story while Daniel, Kayla and Sophia listened in as well as they never heard from Vertrex what he had done to finish off the two dark users he had been facing earlier.

After a while Vertrex finished reached the end of his story. Al, who had been listening quietly, remained silent for a couple of seconds. Vertrex looked at Al as he wondered what Al was thinking at that moment. Then Al surprised him with his next question.

"How old are you Vertrex?" Al asked Vertrex, looking at Vertrex intently.

Vertrex hesitated, trying to figure out why Al was so suddenly asking him of his age. After a few seconds of frantic thoughts jostling in a line in his mind, Vertrex decided it won't hurt him to tell Al how old he was.

"I'm 24 years old Al" Vertrex said "but why do you ask?"

Al momentarily looked taken aback then he straightened up to quickly hide his sudden change of expression.

"Nothing really … you look younger than your age says." Al said, smiling at Vertrex. The he saw Vertrex's unconvinced face and gave in.

"Ok fine I'm a year younger than you ok." Al said, sighing as he finished.

"Oh." Daniel said shortly, totally surprised by this sudden discovery about the famous hero. He, like Vertrex, thought that the hero 'Blade Master' might've been a little older so it was a huge surprise for him.

"So." Vertrex said smiling at Al. "Now do you trust us?"

After a pause Al smiled which came as a relief to everyone except Vertrex who had expected it off him.

"Yes. There's no way I can keep myself from not trusting people who just laugh so easily and be friendly to someone as me." Al said grinning at their relieved faces.

"Well you're a hero after all." Vertrex replied, also grinning.

Al stopped smiling suddenly and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he spoke as if he didn't like what he was saying.

"I didn't want to be a hero."

Everyone stopped smiling quickly and instead they looked confusedly at him. Vertrex guessed that they might be wondering why he didn't want to become a hero.

"Want to tell us about it?" Kayla asked him gently.

Al hesitated and he understood the reason even though Al hasn't told them yet. Al was hesitating because they were in the open and if anyone to hear it would cause major problem, not only for Al but for the rest of them. They were in touch with the 'Blade Master' which is a great reason for the dark users to pour into this area and start hunting them day and night restlessly.

Vertrex realising how Al was speaking, relieved him of his thoughts.

"It's ok." Vertrex said grinning at Al. "You can tell us in your own time."

Al smiled appreciatively at Vertrex.

"Thanks Vertrex." He said with a sigh of relief.

Vertrex smiled at his sigh of relief. Suddenly he felt some unknown presence somewhere close to them. Just as he felt the presence, Al said quietly.

"Air tomb"

They felt the wind change momentarily and in that instant they heard the drawn out scream.

Everyone looked towards the direction of the scream and then back at Al, too shocked to speak. Al got to his feet just as Vertrex did in that instant. Vertrex felt that evil presence suddenly disappear, which only meant one thing.

"You sensed him right?" Al said to Vertrex quietly and Vertrex nodded simply.

Al suddenly became more serious.

"We need to leave. Now! Staying here much longer will just make us an easy target for those who might be around this area." Al said very seriously.

Without another word Daniel, Kayla and Sophia started to get their packs. Vertrex was already swinging his pack over his shoulders as Al pointed the way out. Then all pain forgotten due to the sudden seriousness in Vertrex's and Al's faces, Daniel, Kayla and Sophia moved very quickly, trying to gain as much as ground as possible to reach the town before something else happens.

Vertrex came right up next to Al after a few minutes of their frantic movement.

"How did you know he was there?" Vertrex asked Al quietly who simply replied quietly, turning to look at Vertrex.

"The wind told me."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Part 3**

"So this is where you live?" Vertrex said, glancing around the house.

"Naturally buy I live mostly in the open." Al said smiling.

It's been one hour since they had left the forest when they finally enter the city of Marcromas. The city was magnificent with high buildings and shops crowded with people, customers hoping to get their shopping done quickly.

"Those people looked like they were in a hurry." Daniel said as he lay on one of the couches.

Al simply shrugged his shoulders. "It's natural for them to be afraid you know." He said, turning to look at Daniel.

Daniel looked puzzled but this time it was Kayla who asked the next question.

"Why are they afraid?" Kayla asked tentatively.

Al shrugged his shoulders again. "With so many battles going on and so much death to see … It's no wonder they try to stay at home a lot." Al said sadly.

"Is there a way to stop them?" Sophia asked, sitting up straighter on her couch.

Al looked at her sadly but it was Vertrex who surprised him.

"Of course there is." Vertrex said smiling at them. As they all turned to look at him, he continued. "There will always be a way to stop this." Vertrex said smiling.

Everyone looked at him in silence. Al was surprised, Sophia was impressed, Daniel nodded his approval and Kayla smiled.

"Thank you." Al said finally after a long pause.

Vertrex shrugged his shoulders as he continued to smile at Al.

"Don't be so down on yourself." Vertrex said then feeling as if he didn't have the effect he intended he added "Just remember … without light, there is no darkness."

A shocked silence greeted his last sentence. They weren't sure whether to believe what they just heard. After a minute of this continued silence, Daniel decided to break it.

"What do you mean by "without light there is no darkness" Vertrex?" Daniel said, looking at his friend intently, a look that was copied by everyone around him.

Vertrex looked at their stares and laughed nervously. He never thought he would be asked that question. He can understand why Al wouldn't know of such a thing but why would his friends no know of such important secret of this world.

"Are you" Vertrex began uncertainly "saying that you don't know about this?"

"Know what?" Daniel said shocking Vertrex back to silence.

Vertrex doesn't know how to say what they should've already known by now. It was difficult for the people who told him about it as it was a secret that only those of the knowledge of the secrets of this world know about.

"I guess you guys will be learning something new today … something that has to do with nature." Vertrex added as Daniel looked excited for a second.

"What … Nature?" Kayla said in an annoying voice. "What can we learn from nature this time? We already know how to control our powers and-" she was cut off as Vertrex stopped her with.

"There are some things that were never told to us." Vertrex said sadly. Seeing the question that Kayla was about to form he continued. "Just listen to me ok. This is something that you should know because it very important … for our very existence." With that all of them became quiet and watched him intently.

"Ok." Vertrex began. He still felt very nervous about the prospect of telling them this secret. "Well you all know that light and darkness balanced each other, right?" Vertrex said, looking from one to the other.

All four of them nodded in agreement.

"You also know that the darkmaster is capturing the light users lately rather than finishing them off." Vertrex continued.

Again four head, four nods.

"And that there was a prophecy about this unknown master called the 'Fusion Master'." Vertrex said.

"Hold on Vertrex.' Al said, looking at Vertrex curiously. "What prophecy are you talking about?"

Vertrex retold about the prophecy and he and Sophia had discovered back at the forest that they had taken to coming to the city. Sophia interpreted him every now and then to correct his statement.

Once the retelling was done, Al said after a pause.

"But how can we be sure that that prophecy can be valid."

Now Daniel and Kayla too looked at Vertrex and Sophia for that answer for that question. Sophia hesitated but Vertrex answered quickly.

"What makes use not believe it then?" Vertrex said smiling at Al.

Al hesitated. He knew that the light has made many prophecies that have always come true but this time he is not so sure about it and he doesn't know how to convey that to his newly found friends.

"Come on." Vertrex said in an exasperated tone. "That's not a good reason to not believe the prophesy Al."

Al looked completely surprised at how Vertrex was able to know what he had been thinking at that moment. Vertrex shrugged.

"I can read people's mind at will." Vertrex said which surprised Al.

"So you are a stalker then, Vertrex." Al said smiling at him.

Everyone laughed for a few seconds before Vertrex was able to speak. He looked a little hurt but deep down he was happy that they were laughing even though he had been framed for something that he uses to protect himself and his comrades.

"Hey!" Vertrex said indignantly. "It's a gift and I use it to read people's mind so I can be sure that they won't be plotting anything against me.

"This just makes you a stalker." Al said still grinning at Vertrex's indignant face.

Vertrex looked away from Al. Then he continued his conversation which was interrupted by Al's question about the unheard prophecy.

"Continuing on" Vertrex said firmly and everyone fell silent once again. "I've been wondering about all these things. The sudden change of activity towards the captured light users and the mysterious master called 'Fusion Master'."

"My uncle told me when I was twenty years old 'without light there is no darkness'." Vertrex said and everyone looked at each other and back again.

"Of course I asked him why he said that." Vertrex continued and everyone looked curiously at him, waiting for the answer.

"So … what did he say?" Kayla asked him curiously.

Vertrex looked at her and then at everyone's face which was filled with curiosity. He wasn't sure he could say it even now but he knew they have to know it and the sooner they know about it the better. So be braced himself to tell them the mind blowing secret that was kept from the people.

Vertrex took a deep breath which surprised Daniel. He knew his friend better than anyone except perhaps Vertrex's uncle and he knew that his friend would only take such deep breath when he was very nervous. Daniel suddenly felt a little chill as Daniel wondered just what is it that makes Vertrex, who was a very strong minded person, so nervous.

"He said" Vertrex began then paused. He was still nervous, just as nervous as he was when he had heard of the secret. Then he told himself that getting nervous over such a small thing is stupid. So he continued while looking at their curious faces.

"The reason was … The master who created darkness was the same master who created light."

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7: Explanations

**RISE OF LIGHT**

**Chapter 7**

**Part 1**

_**FLASH BACK**__** - **__**4 YEARS AGO**_

"So Uncle…" Vertrex said, looking up from his study notes. "Tell me about this secret you wanted to tell me earlier."

Uncle James also looked up from the book that he had been reading. He looked at his nephew intently for a few seconds, wondering whether to tell him or not. He then placed his book on his lap before looking back at his nephew.

"Ok then." He began. "The reason I said 'without light there is no darkness' was because…" he paused for a few seconds before clearing his throat and continued. "…because, the creator of darkness … is also the creator of light."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRESENT TIME<strong>_

"That's what uncle told me at that time." Vertrex said, looking around at them as he recounted his memory.

"What!" Daniel exclaimed in shock.

After that a shocked silent followed. Everyone said nothing but gape at Vertrex, as if not willing to believe what he had just told them. After a few minutes of total silence, Al finally broke it.

"How can that be?"

Vertrex looked at Al's curious face and then at everyone else's faces. They all were sharing the similar looks, as they waited for his reply.

Vertrex hesitated. He didn't know what to say. He only said what his uncle had told him but had never bothered to ask his uncle the exact same question because he was studying at that time.

"I don't know." Vertrex said simply. Then feeling as if he had said it very short he expanded. "I told you what my uncle had told me and that's what I've been wondering for a while since my discovery of the prophecy."

Another silence followed this. He didn't know whether the previous silence was much worse than this silence or that this silence might be worse than the previous silence. After a while of continued silence, Kayla broke it.

"Ok but could that master be the same person as what the prophecy described about? Could this Fusion Master be the person that your uncle was referring to when he said that to you?" Kayla asked her question without hesitation.

"That's exactly what I've been thinking." Vertrex said, nodding at her as he narrowed his eyes slightly as he went through all the things that were said.

For a while there was complete silence in the room as everyone thought about these things in their own mind. Vertrex knew how he had felt at that time but because he had work to complete then, he completely forgot yo ask his uncle about the questions that he and his companions were forming as they continued to go over these things in their mind.

"What ever the case…" Daniel said finally, pulling everyone back to the present. "We don't have enough information to think or decide on such serious issue."

Al nodded at Daniel as he turned to around to speak what he had in mind.

"I agree with Daniel." He said. "We should gather more information before we continue this conversation or we'll get no where if we continue in this rate."

"I agree" Sophia and Kayla said in unison. They looked at each other and beamed.

Vertrex looked at them in astonishment. He never realised they would actually come to a decision to hold up this talk some other time when they will have more information about this.

"We should collect more information on this and come back so we can continue this talk later on." Vertrex said, looking from one to the other. "Sounds good?" he asked hesitantly.

Al said "I've got no problems with that."

Daniel said "Same here."

Kayla didn't say anything but nod her head once. Sophia however voiced her question.

"Where do we search for such top secret information?"

Everyone looked around at her in surprise. Vertrex, nor anyone he assumed, never really thought about WHERE they would gather such top secret information. He was wondering whether he should go back to his uncle and ask him but Al disrupted their thoughts.

"Anyway … we'll find that out in time I suppose." To which everyone agreed open heartily.

Al smiled at them appreciatively. Vertrex knew Al was trying to postpone such secret talks such as the creators or which side the creators really belonged to. Vertrex thought it was time to change the subject.

"Well now that we've decided, can you tell us now why you never really wanted to be a hero Al?" Vertrex said with a smile on his face.

Al's smile disappeared as if someone poured cold water over him. Al didn't speak for a few moments and Vertrex didn't blame him for his silence. Vertrex knew that this must be very serious for him to stay silent like this. Then Al turned to face them and said without pause.

"I never wanted to become a hero because I would end up, sooner or later, the target of many people."

Vertrex and the others exchanged quick glances before turning back. Vertrex wasn't sure what Al meant by 'the target of many people'. Apparently Kayla shared the same question as he did as she voiced her question.

"What do you mean by 'the target of many people' Al?"

"What I meant was…" Al said, this time in a much lower voice than before so they had to move a little closer to listen to him. "…was that, I'll be the target of the dark users and perhaps the darkmaster himself."

Everyone remained silent for a few moments before Sophia broke it.

"Are you saying-" Sophia was cut off when Al interrupted her in mid sentence.

"Yes." Al said sadly, making a sad face. "Right now … I'm on the run from the dark users."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Part 2**

"Chased?" Daniel said incredulously as he looked at Al in surprise. "Why were you being chases?"

Al hesitated, trying to figure out a better way to spill what he had done to achieve such a ill treatment from the dark side. The temperature suddenly dropped, making Kayla and Sophia looked around, wondering why they suddenly feel cold.

"I freed a couple of prisoners at an encampment but in the process, I killed many of their comrades." Al finally said.

Daniel didn't say anything but continued to watch Al intently. He wasn't the only one. Kayla and Sophia were also watching him.

Vertrex remembered back at the forest where Al had first attacked them. It was then that he realised that perhaps Al had misunderstood them for dark side forces and attacked them without confirming it. He felt sorry for Al and his current situation while at the same time realising that if Al was indeed being chased, they need to be extra cautious … just in case Al was to be found by anyone of the dark side.

Then Vertrex, taking interest in the surroundings, started to look around the house more properly than before. He realised that the house was neat for being a small one. He remembered how messy his and Daniel's room had been when ever they forget to clean up their room. Thinking about that made him smile as he remembered how his uncle always shouted at them to clean up their rooms or they won't be having dinner that night.

As Vertrex continued to move his gaze from one spot to another, he heard Sophia, from behind him, speak.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell us what made you become a hero, Al?" Sophia said consolingly.

Vertrex looked around in time to see Al getting off his couch to head for the kitchen. Al then filled his glass with water that he got from the container, which was standing on the kitchen bench. He then returned to take his seat on the couch he just vacated to fetch some water. He drank a bit of the water before placing his glass on the table in front of them. He straightened up on his couch before speaking.

"It was perhaps two or three years ago" Al said, looking from one to the other and back again "when I was wondering around the streets here. It was bitter cold inside so I felt I could do with a walk. That day it was awfully cold for some odd reason. I never thought that it was due to the presence of dark activity nearby."

"I took the route that I usually take to go the shops, to see what's new or anything that I might need. Found nothing useful but I hanged there a little longer before finally, getting tired of watching people buy this and that, headed back home." Al said. He stretched on his couch and more a little more as he tried to before more comfortable.

"Must've been boring to watch but do nothing." Daniel said before yawning.

Al nodded at Daniel. "Yes it was." He said before resuming his story.

"Well. I went back the way I came but when I was half-way to my home when…"

"Someone random jumped in front of you, claiming that he was your brother." Daniel said sleepily.

Sophia burst out laughing while Al looked at him in amusement. Kayla punched Daniel's right shoulder in annoyance. Vertrex looked at Daniel, quite amused how his friend talks when he is sleepy.

"Sorry." Daniel said, finally waking up due to the punch Kayla gave him. "What did you do that for." He said indignantly to Kayla.

"Well" Kayla said, speaking in an irritated voice "that's the only way to wake you up." She paused and then continued "or did you want Vertrex to wake you up?" she finished, smiling at him.

Daniel raised his eyes in shock. "No way in the world am I being woken up by Vertrex at this time of day." And then he quickly looked at Vertrex, smiling at him. "I'm nor being rude to you Vertrex. I was-"

"Daniel. Shut up and listen to Al's story." Vertrex said to Daniel in an exasperated voice. He saw Daniel quieten down which made him feel satisfied. He turned back to face Al, who looked at him admiringly.

"Shall I continue then?" Al said, smiling at the drama that took place in front of him. Vertrex smiled at him.

"Sure." Vertrex said simply and casting one ominous look at Daniel, he lay back on his chair and waited for Al to continue. Al couched before continuing with his story.

"Well… in front of me, crowd of people were aligning themselves on the footpaths to see whatever it was that they were waiting for. I didn't know what was happening so naturally I was curious so I went and stood at a spot where I could see most of the road from left to right. As I looked around for what it was the crowd was waiting for, I heard it. Laughter and jeering" Al said.

Vertrex knew what Al was talking about. Hoe many times had he seen the same things over and over again, back at his home town, watching how the dark forces marched the captured prisoners. Vertrex knew what was going to happen even before Al could continue with his story but he remained silent for the sake of his friends to hear this thrilling tale.

"The dark forces were matching captured prisoners through the city. They would march like that for long distances before finally taking them to their prison. I saw one of the dark users use a whip to whip the man across his body. It was a horrible sight and I felt I couldn't watch anymore. I pulled away from the crowd as I decided to go home instead of watching such heartless actions being conducted to weak people."

"As I was leaving, I heard a women crying. I looked around to see a women crying into her hands quietly. At that time I thought how strange it felt as she cried and cried while everyone ignored her as they watched the prisoners being dragged away. I thought of consoling her but at the same time I realised something else. As I watched her, I realised how heartless I am, to do nothing about what was happening to those poor people and that's when I decided I have to do something, anything to save them and that's when I decided I'm going to stop the march."

There was silence for a few moments in the room as Al paused to drink some water from his glass. Finally however, the spell of quietness was broken by Sophia.

"Quite a gallant choice you made at that time." Sophia said as she smiled at him.

Al returned the smile. "I just felt what was right at that time and acted on it." And he continued with his story.

"I had my cloak and my sword with me. I always carry them with me just in case I was attacked by anything." he said with a smile on his face. "So, you can guess what happened next … I killed all the dark users … of course they put up a fight" seeing the questioning face on Kayla "but they weren't strong or they were underestimating me but either way in the end I finished them off."

"Just as the last dark user was killed by my attack, the rebellious group, only a few of them at that time, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and surrounded me." he said, now without smiling.

"Then what happened?" Kayla said in a hushed voice.

"Oh … they wanted me to join their ranks." Al said as he smiled at Kayla. "Said I would be useful in drive the dark forces from existence." He sighed before continuing. "I refused. Idiots they were, saw me only as a pawn and nothing more than that." Then suddenly he sounded angry. "I dislike people who treat other people as nothing but pawns." There was anger full of his face now which was quite scary to look at. "Those who treat them like that are no better than the forces of darkness."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Part 3**

There was complete silence for a few moments. Vertrex was sure that the others were having trouble trying to strike a conversation after witnessing such anger." he himself didn't know what to say but continue look at Al sadly. As he looked at Al's angry face, he realised that Al was trying to live a life that doesn't existed in the world that they were now living in. When he couldn't continue to look at Al's angry face, he resumed his observation of the room. As he moved his gaze, he suddenly noticed something glittering at the top shelf of a book rack.

He muttered "Zuma" and instantly his vision zoomed in, making him look closely at the glittering object. It was a name tag that people usually imprint their name on. He read the name that was imprinted on it and to his surprise he realised he was reading Al's full name.

"Alex?" Vertrex said, turning to face Al, wondering that his reaction would be.

Al jumped and turned around to look at Vertrex, all anger gone in a flash. Obviously, Vertrex thought, Al's been startled by that name.

"How-" Al began but Vertrex pointed to the name tag, which was located on top of the book shelf.

Al quickly turned to look at the spot that Vertrex's finger was pointing to. It took him only a few seconds to realise what Vertrex was seeing. Then he turned back to face Vertrex, smiling as if he was caught out while the others however were looking between them in a confused faces. Vertrex thought of laughing when he noticed their faces.

"I zoomed my vision to look closer at that shining object that I found so intriguing." Vertrex said innocently.

"Damn." Al said quietly, not sure what else to say now that his real name was exposed. "I was hoping that no one would find out and yet…" he trailed off.

Vertrex took pity on him. "Yet you were careless enough to leave such a thing in plain view. You do know how dangerous that would be right, especially when you're trying to hide your name." Vertrex said smiling.

Al returned the smile. Now that his name was exposed he decided that he should finally introduce himself properly to them.

"Ok fine. Now that my real name's been exposed thanks to Vertrex's … snappy eye sight" Al said, again smiling at Vertrex before continuing "I'll tell you my real full name."

Al hesitated, not sure where to begin when Kayla said.

"Why not Sophia, me and Daniel start first. Then perhaps you'll have more courage to tell us right?" she said, grinning at him.

She purposefully left out Vertrex's name as she wanted his full name to be a surprise for Al. She then turned to face Sophia and Daniel and they both nodded their heads and she smiled.

"Thanks" Was all Al could manage. He was quite nervous to tell them his name. After all no one really knew his name so he found it much, much easier to tell them a different name to those who he couldn't trust very easily.

"Well then … my name" Kayla said "is Kayla Radford."

Kayla then turned to look at Sophia and Daniel, gesturing for one of them to say their name. Sophia and Daniel turned to look at each other and wordlessly they agreed on whom should go first.

"I'll go then." Sophia said as she turned back to face them. She took a deep breath and began "My name is Sophia Slivermoon."

Now everyone turned to look at Daniel, who looked a little taken aback at this sudden attention towards him.

"Hey." He said, "Stop looking at me like that ok. I'll say my name too ok." He said, smiling at them all. "My name is Daniel Springfield."

"Now that that's over and done with" Kayla said, clapping her hands together as she turned to look back at Al, a smile on her face. "It's your turn now Al."

Al gulped as every eye in the room turned to look at him. He picked up his glass and grained it in one whole. Finally looking back at them he opened his mouth and said.

"My name, everyone, is Alex Zelforce."

He smiled at them as he waited their reaction. He was surprised by the reaction that they showed which surprised him. They looked some what amused by his surname as he would've said the same thing about Kayla's but he held his tongue.

As if reading his mind, Kayla said, grinning at him "Come on. I know you find my surname very different to normal. Right?" she asked him, still smiling to which he returned the smile.

"Well" he said "both of our surnames sound weird."

"You think both of our surnames sound funny." Kayla said "Wait till you heard Vertrex's surname. It's pretty strange."

She looked mysteriously at him and he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her so he turned to look at Vertrex, who had been watching this silently now stirred. Like him, Sophia, Kayla and Daniel turned to look at Vertrex, grinning.

Vertrex seeing his friends grinning at him, he made a face at them. He knew Kayla's and Alex's surnames were strange but his surname was much stranger and much more mysterious, to which, he has no idea about. He cleared his throat.

"So it's my turn then?" He said, looking from one to the other and when no reply came except for their continual stares, he continued. "Ok then." He paused. He took a deep breath before saying.

"My friends Kayla, Sophia and Daniel already know my name and yet they chose to make me say it with my own words when I'm so tired out from my previous battles." His friends grinned more broadly at him. He knew they were having the time of their life, putting him in the spot light for once.

Vertrex disliked being on the spotlight. He hated the feeling that he was being watched. It makes him conscious of himself which makes him very nervous which then leaves him making errors here and there.

Now he took a deep breath and without hesitation he spoke his name out at last.

"My name is Vertrex Dragonoid."

Alex looked blankly at him for a few seconds, which simply made Kayla, Sophia and Daniel laugh. Vertrex realised that they had made him the last on purpose to see that expression of dumbstruck expression which Alex has put on his face.

Then after what it seemed like half-an-hour but perhaps only been a few minutes Alex finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Can you repeat it … your name please. I think I heard it wrongly."

Vertrex now looked at him confusedly. He wasn't sure why Alex wanted him to repeat his name but he contented himself to repeating it.

"Like I said" Vertrex said "my name is Vertrex Dragonoid." And yawned hugely "I think I feel like I'm going to sleep." He muttered.

"Dragonoid?" Alex repeated, now a wonder replacing the blankness on his face.

"Something strange about Vertrex's surname Alex?" Daniel said.

Alex did find Vertrex's surname very strange. He had heard that surname before but he couldn't recall from where he had know of such a surname.

"I think" Alex said slowly, still thinking deeply about the surname that made him so intrigued "I've heard of that surname before."

"What. You've heard of "Dragonoid" before?" Daniel said sceptically. "You can't have."

Alex turned to look at them, his voice and face was very serious.

"No. I swear. I've heard of the exact surname from somewhere but right now I can't remember properly."

"Perhaps … you've heard of his father's name?" Sophia said

"What's his father's name?" Alex said quickly.

"Felix." Daniel said simply.

Alex shook his head. "No … never heard of that man's name." He said

"Of course you won't have heard of it. He wasn't a war hero except an exceptional warrior." Daniel said.

"Yes. Perhaps but this is much deeper." He said then he slowly said "I think the surname of the man that I've heard of, used to live a very long time ago. I need to ask Vertrex about this … perhaps with that, I might remember or I'll just have to go through the history book to see that surname again."

He quickly turned to face Vertrex and opened his mouth and his question was half-way out when he realised that Vertrex has fallen asleep.

"He's sleeping." Alex said simply.

They had a closer look which confirmed what Alex had just stated to them. Vertrex was fast asleep, snoozing quietly.

"I always find it very strange that he never snores like the rest of the boys." Kayla said to which Daniel turned to look at her indigently.

"I don't snore." Daniel said indignantly.

"Of course you don't." Kayla said absentmindedly.

"Well … we might as well let him sleep seeing that he must be very exhausted after that fight that he had with those dark users and the struggle he had gone through to keep the "Light Shield" from braking when you attacked us." Sophia said, smiling at Vertrex's calm sleeping face

"True." Alex said. Then making up his mind he continued. "Ok then … I'll talk to him about this when he wakes up then."

"Good idea and while you're at it … can you please tell us where we can sleep?" Kayla asked him in a yawn.

After showing them where they can sleep, Alex laid a blanket over Vertrex who immediately wrapped himself with it.

Alex smiled at Vertrex's sleeping face and wondered why he felt that sudden feeling that he had known that surname from somewhere. He knew he had come across it when he had been reading many different history books. Now however he knew he must find or that he won't sleep until he does and with that Alex went back to his room to start reading through his history books.

As Alex disappeared into his room Vertrex turned over and as he did so, he muttered something that sounded like "Vertrexia".

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8: Sound of Destruction

**RISE OF LIGHT**

**Chapter 8**

**Part 1**

"Wake up mate. It's already morning time." Someone, close to him, said impatiently.

He didn't want to open his eyes because he felt very sleepy so ignored who ever was trying to wake him.

"I know you're ignoring me but it won't work this time." The same person said. There was humour in the person's voice.

Again he remained lying down with his eyes closed, wishing that the person would stop talking. He wanted to sleep some more.

This time the person, who seemed to have gotten used to his friend's actions, now shouted.

"Wake up Vertrexia!"

Vertrex opened his eyes, startled.

He lay still for a few seconds, feeling the slow beating of his heart as he calmed down. Then, as sleepiness went away, he sat up and rubbing his eyes he looked around. He was yet again lying on the same couch that he had sat in when he had entered Alex's house. As he was starting to stang up, Alex entered the room.

Vertrex turned quickly in alarm but realised it was just Alex and calmed down again. Alex, who had entered the room to check upon Vertrex, saw the instant change of intention in Vertrex's eyes and smiled.

"Morning time is not your time?" Alex said as he went to grab the blanket that Vertrex had been using to cover his body from the cold of the night.

"It never has" Vertrex said, yawning hugely "and will never be." He finished

Alex smiled. Then, blanket over his shoulder, left the room again but before leaving he said.

"You should clean up and freshen up." And he pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

Vertrex mumbled thanks and left for the bathroom. Alex, however, took the blanket and went to another room, where he threw it on top of the pile that was ready for washing. He then returned to the kitchen to found Kayla cleaning the dishes and Daniel drying the cleaned cutlery and Sophia putting away the cutlery that Daniel dried.

"You are all so good at this." Alex said as he took over the job of cleaning the dishes, giving Kayla a break.

"Vertrex's uncle thought me on how to do the cleaning properly." Kayla said as she took a seat at the dining table. "He said I shouldn't, when at other people's house, let the other person clean the dishes. Try and help as much as you can was what he said."

Daniel, who had been busily been drying a plate in his hands, nodded.

"Well" Sophia said "I was thought how to clean from my step-mother when she needed me to clean and since then she game me the job to clean any cutlery that were in the kitchen sink."

"She must be terrible to let you, as a kid, to clean dishes when you could've been studying." Alex said as he was annoyed at her step-mother's actions.

"She never wanted me to study." Sophia said in a matter-of-fact tone. "She wanted me to become a slave for her and her children."

"Well, you're no longer going to go back to that anymore." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned to see Vertrex standing in the door way, arms crossed as he looked at her smiling. Then he came and took the chair opposite to Kayla. Then as Daniel continued away with his drying, Vertrex continued.

"You'll never go back doing those kinds of things that your step-mother put you through." He said smiling at her again.

"But what I'm doing now-"she began but Vertrex cut her off in mid sentence.

"What you are doing now was your choice and your choice alone. No one is making you do the work you are doing now."

Sophia said nothing for a few seconds. Finally deciding she had nothing to say, she went back to putting the dried cutlery away.

Vertrex looked at and a small smile was etched on her face which made him happy. Alex got up to put some breakfast for Vertrex, as he assumed that Vertrex might be hungry from not eating dinner last night.

"Here you go Vertrex." Alex said as he placed a plate of food in front of Vertrex who, without hesitating, dived into it.

Alex smiled at how quickly Vertrex was eating away his food and was glad that his assumption was correct and was also relieved that he had put enough to fill an empty stomach, which had starved from last night to this morning.

After a few more minutes later, Daniel and Sophia took seats around the table, Daniel took the seat next to Kayla and Sophia next to Vertrex and Daniel turned to face Vertrex.

"What made you wake up at this time of the morning when you don't usually wake up till lunch time I think?" Daniel said, grinning at his friend

"Probably felt hungry and that's what caused him to wake up." Sophia supplied, also grinning as she watched Vertrex gulp away the food on his plate as quickly as she could keep up with her eyes.

Everyone around the table laughed except Vertrex, who had his mouth full of food, was unable to laugh with them but his cheerful eyes told them he would've laughed if he had the chance.

"Actually" Vertrex said, finally swallowing the food he had in his mouth. "Someone, in the dream that I was having, woke me up."

"Really?" Daniel said, not sounding curious. He thought Vertrex was denying the fact that he had woken up due to his hunger. Alex, however, looked curious.

"Who woke you up?" Alex said, sounding extremely curious. This surprised everyone, making them turn to look at Alex in a confused faces. Alex simply grinned at them as he waited for Vertrex's reply.

"Don't know." Vertrex said simply, laying his clean plate on the table and lying back on his chair in relaxation.

Alex looked a little disappointed but it disappeared as quickly as he had shown it as he persuaded t find out more about Vertrex's dream while everyone continued to look confused.

"Didn't you see him or her?"

"No." Vertrex said. "I woke up the moment the man shouted for me to wake up." Vertrex said as he closed his eyes, trying to remember the details of what had happened in his dream.

Alex suddenly looked gleeful at Vertrex's reply. "_What are they talking about?_" was all the others thought as they continued to watch this incomprehensible conversation.

"Do you remember what he said to wake you up?" Alex said, excitement almost bursting out of him.

"Um…" Vertrex began slowly, trying hard to remember. Alex looked hopeful while everyone wondered why Alex was looking all so hopeful about. They now remembered about Alex suggesting about asking Vertrex about the names of his family members that lived a long time ago about something Alex thought reminded him of something that he had in the history book.

After a moment of silence, Vertrex trying hard to remember what had happened before he woke up, suddenly opened his eyes and turned to face Alex and grinned.

"He told me to wake up but instead of saying my name he said someone else's name." Vertrex said, grinning at Alex.

Alex looked even more excited than ever before as he continued to question Vertrex.

"What's the name he called you? Can you remember?"

Vertrex fell silent again, the smile gone as he closed his eyes to try and remember what the person had called him. The dream now felt fuzzy as he struggled to remember what the name he was called to be woken with a start.

And he remembered. Somehow he knew the name even though he never heard of the name before. He looked up at Alex, whose face was full of excitement, and said calmly.

"The man said "Wake up Vert-"

BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Part 2**

The whole house shook with the sudden impact on solid ground from somewhere outside. The shock wave was so bad that Daniel toppled off his chair.

"What the-" Sophia exclaimed in shock as she looked around.

Alex got off his chair and rushed to the door just as everyone, Daniel getting to his feet, followed him. As he wrenched the door open, they saw a terrible scene before them. Buildings were destroyed or simply crumbling. Shops were crushed under the pile of rubble that has fallen off the building that had shadowed the shops before the destruction.

But what was causing more panic was not the destruction of the buildings. It was the people themselves, running around, screaming and crying in either agony or fear. Some were stuck under fallen rubble and were screaming for help while others ran around as they attempted to run away from the descending destruction.

"Who would do such a thing?" Kayla whispered into her hands as she hid her mouth behind them just as Sophia clapped her hands together, hiding the scream she had uttered.

Then they saw it. People; people in black robes, three of them, fighting what looked like two people who were avoiding the rain of attacks that the dark users were throwing at them.

"Those bastards!" Alex roared and started forward. Vertrex grabbed his arm, holding him back from taking any more steps. Alex turned around to look at Vertrex with enraged eyes.

"Don't you dare stop me!" Alex shouted at Vertrex, who was still holding Alex's arm firmly in his grip. "Look around you. Those bastards ruined this quiet and peaceful town!" Alex was yelling at Vertrex, tears forming in his eyes. "I won't forgive them for it. Never! Now let go of me!"

Alex screamed the last word just as Vertrex punched Alex squarely in the chest.

Alex's eyes widened in shock as he felt the raw power of the attack Vertrex had just unleashed at him. Alex's mouth remained open for a few more seconds, his eyes bulging in hes sockets. Finally however he fell limply onto Vertrex's arm.

Daniel, Kayla and Sophia were looking at Vertrex in shock and a little scared off what he had just did to Alex. The look on Vertrex's face was pure anger as he watched the fighting before him intensify. He was angry himself but unlike Alex, who had simply though about revenge without a single thought, was thinking on what to do next and as to how best to avoid the situation hey were in. Finally he turned around to look at his friends, finally decided on what course of action to take next, and he did so he found them looking at him with a frightened expressions on their faces.

"Let's get back inside."

The frightened looks in their faces suddenly changed into looks of shocked.

"What?" Daniel shouted over the loud noises.

"Yes" Vertrex replied as he swung Alex's limp body over his shoulder.

Daniel opened his mouth to object but they were lost when suddenly they were buffeted by another shock wave that came at them from close by. They struggled to stay on their feet as the wave pushed against them but miraculously the house wasn't blown away.

Vertrex, who had withstood the shock wave with difficulty, straightened up and shouted at his friends.

"Get a move on!"

Without any choice they rushed back inside and Vertrex closed the door behind them. Once side they still felt the same panic that was rushing through them like poison and weakening their senses.

Vertrex laid Alex's limp body on the carpet and rushed to the room where they had left their bags. As he went away, Sophia kneeled next to Alex's limp body and was staring at him with fear etched on her face and looking around; she saw that Kayla and Daniel were doing the same thing.

Then Vertrex came back, bringing the bags with him. As he came to sit next to them, Sophia looked up and opened her mouth to ask him a question she was burning to ask.

"He's not dead. I simply knocked him out." Vertrex said impatiently, not looking at her as he pilled things into each of their bag.

Sophia, Kayla and Daniel looked at each other. They were hugely relieved that Alex wasn't dead but were still unsure the treatment Alex received from Vertrex at that time was fair.

"You didn't have to hit him." Sophia said, still looking at Alex's face.

"You wanted him to join the fight then?" Vertrex snapped.

"No. That's not what I mean." Sophia said, looking a little hurt.

"Then, did you want me to talk sense into his already senseless mind?" Vertrex retorted.

Daniel shipped in, looking sternly at his friend's angry face.

"Stop talking to us like that."

Vertrex looked up. Vertrex looked very angry and said, pointing his finger at Alex.

"The great idiot thought about taking revenge on those dark users. It's just as simply as if you've just signed your death warranty. No talking will get into that thick skull of his at that point so I was left with no choice but to knock him out."

"But, if you had used more power with that anger of yours, you could've killed him." Daniel said, still eyeing his friend's angry face with his stern look. "You should've at least tried to talk to him or even convince him that fighting will not help."

Vertrex suddenly stood up, looking suddenly very frightening and they moved a little away from him as he pointed his finger at Daniel furiously.

"Open your eyes Daniel!" Vertrex shouted "You are being too naïve. Did you really think that could've convinced Alex to not fight? Did you really think that holding him back would've stopped him from going after those … those scum?"

"Of course not; there's no way he would listen to any one of us and there's no chance of us even attempting to hold him back to stop him because it will simply enrage him even further. He was blinded by his hunger for revenge. All reality gone, all thoughts about him or others vanished. All he cared was about revenge. He wouldn't have cared what he would've done next. All he cared about was to fulfil his revenge. With such thoughts like that, he's just as bad as those dark users, those evil users who don't care how many people they get rid off because they only care about the thing that they are after and they won't stop at nothing to get their dirty hands on it!" Vertrex finished.

Silence followed, a stunned silence by what Vertrex had said to them hit them with the force of a bullet. Then another shock shook the house, making them stagger as they struggled to stay on their feet. Finally Sophia said softly.

"Vertrex" She began but Vertrex cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"I know that Daniel wasn't meaning it that way" Vertrex said turning to look at her "but still … to suggest it that way to me when we're in the middle of a terrifying battle. I just couldn't believe him."

Sophia didn't know what else to say. She was too appalled at what Vertrex had shouted at them that she was having trouble making up her mind. As if reading her troubled mind, Vertrex stood up.

"What's happened has happened." Vertrex said "Let's just make sure we don't do the same thing in the next time. Ok."

Suddenly as if coming out of trance, they all straightened up and picked up their bags. Then they looked at questioningly as to what they were going to do from there. Vertrex turned to Daniel and grinned. Daniel grinned back at him nervously.

"I'm not angry anymore." Vertrex said, reading his friends thoughts correctly. "I'm just preparing to do what you all wanted me to do earlier."

"And what would that be?" Daniel said, starting to smile as he realised what Vertrex was thinking.

"Seeing that it's far too dangerous to stay here anymore" Vertrex said, his smile starting to widen as he saw the dawning comprehension on their faces. "I've decided it's time we leave with our dear slumbering friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Part 3**

Vertrex lead his party out through the door, Daniel carrying Alex's snoozing body. When they stepped out, they saw that the street looked more damaged and ravaged than they had first laid eyes on when they first came out a few minutes ago.

They jumped down the steps and ran, without actually discussing where they were going to head to, towards the forest. It was an instinctive choice for them as the forest would be the only thing that could give them total cover and keep themselves well hidden from the ranging ones that were attacking each other and in the process were slowly destroying this city.

They ducked behind a shed when an attack flew over their heads and stuck the clock tower. The clock tower collapsed under the weight of the attack that just hit it as its hands spun to the earth until, with a loud crash, they smashed into pieces. Dust started to rise from collapsed stone as more fragments of stone kept falling from the crumbling building that once was the clock tower.

They ran. Vertrex, followed closely by his companions, ran straight into the clouds of dust that was rising to hide them from anyone watching them. Once in, they stuck close to each other so as to make sure they don't get separated.

"_Getting separated right now would been catastrophic_" Vertrex thought as they made their way slowly forward, climbing over rubble or sometime covering their heads as a few bits of stone came falling down from above.

He continued to look back regularly to make sure that they haven't lost each other. Once free of the billowing dust, again they sprinted towards the forest as quickly as their legs would let them. Suddenly, an attack went whizzing over Vertrex's head, narrowly missing him and it smashed into the building. The building gave way but Vertrex neither heard the crashing sound of stone hitting the hard earth nor look back to see what happened. He realised that the fighters might be close and a look over his shoulder to make sure that his friends were right behind him.

They were running as hard as they can as all of them were showing signs of exhaustion. Vertrex wasn't doing well himself. He was sweating himself feverishly and he was breathing heavily like a bull on rampage. Sophia was sweating but she was breathing heavily as she continued to sprint, Kayla was clutching her stomach but kept on going and Daniel looked, if possible, even worse than Vertrex as the weight of Alex was slowing him down.

"Nearly there." Vertrex shouted over the loud bangs and explosions.

He thought they were lucky because they weren't the only ones running around like half-crazed maniacs. Many people were still attempting to escape the devastation and others were trying to find their relatives or a friend and all you could hear was only their screams of terror or fright.

Suddenly Vertrex felt a great lurch as the ground beneath him shook violently making him and everyone around him stumble and fall. Looking around he saw that his friends have also fallen due to the tremor. Vertrex quickly got to his feet but before he could move towards them he heard a rumbling sound and looking up, his mouth fell open in horror.

Whoever was casting that attack, it was a mighty one. It was a round looking ball that was larger than the size of the city. For a few seconds the ball just hung there, making that rumbling noise that would've made the back of anyone's hair stand.

Then the ball came soaring towards them. Vertrex started to run, ran harder than he ever had in his life. People rushed past him, clearly trying to get away from the incoming attack but Vertrex continued to run blindly towards his friends, who were clearly struggling to stand from their exhaustion. He knew that he won't make it in time but still he continued, desperate to save his friends, no matter what the cost was, the friends that he had come to call family after his uncle.

Realising he only had seconds, he shouted "Light Flash"

Vertrex disappeared for a moment but reappeared, standing in front of his friend, standing in front of the oncoming attack. Raising his hands towards the giant ball attack, he roared.

"Dragon Heart"

The impact of the attack against his life was one to remember but for Vertrex, he noticed nothing as the attack collided with his life power. For a few second the power behind the big round ball and Vertrex's life power struggled, shifting back and forth like a tug-o-war. Finally the attack vanished into nothingness, leaving behind a quiet that suddenly felt unnerving.

Vertrex collapsed to his knees from the struggle that his life faced when it blocked the attack. Vertrex was clutching his chest as he heaved deep breaths as he tried to get his body to work normally again. Fomr behind him, he heard Daniel shout.

"You idiot!" Daniel was shouting "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Well" Vertrex said between deep breaths, turning to look at his angry faced friend "if I didn't do that, then perhaps you've all been gone to another world which" he now said smiling "I wouldn't have been happy about."

Daniel didn't know what to say but continued to scowl at his exhausted friend. Daniel was angry, not because Vertrex saved them, but because he had used that power, "Dragon Heart". That power, which lets the user use his life as a shield to block off any attack, but the attack will drain the user of most of his power depending on how strong the attack that he's blocking using that power. Daniel knew about it from Uncle James as he mentioned about someone using that power and killing themselves as they over exerted themselves while blocking off a really powerful attack in order to save a felt guilty that he wasn't able to dodge that attack and was now more upset because his friend threw his own life in the way of that monstrous attack.

"It was worth it." Vertrex said insistently, as he knew what exactly his friend had thought just then.

"But-"

"No." Vertrex said firmly.

He suddenly felt an overwhelming evil presence right behind him and turning around, he saw a cloaked figure land a few meters away from them. There was nothing visible from the cloaked man except the fact that he was wearing the cloak which was the only proof that this dark user existed.

"Throwing away your life just to protect those puny friends of yours" The man's voice rang with malicious laughter "Oh, how I am going to enjoy this." Now the cloak moved up a little as the man raised his head to let out another roar of laughter, revealing the man was smiling at him with an evil grin on his empty face.

Vertrex stood up suddenly and from behind him he heard his friends shout his name but didn't look around at them. He wasn't going to lie around and listen to this twisted man talk about his friends like as if they were flies.

"You'll regret it instead." Vertrex said, looking at them man very seriously.

"Really?" the man said sneeringly "Make me!"

For a few seconds they just stood, glaring at each other. Vertrex felt a little weak from the sudden struggle he just went through but he was angry. He never takes it when he hears someone insult his friends in front of him. He realised that this will be a fight that he never faced before.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9: Death Ball

**RISE OF LIGHT**

**Chapter 9**

**Part 1**

Vertrex shouted "Light Flash"

He disappeared in an instant. The Dark user looked around before turning back to face Daniel and the other's sprawled forms on the ground a few meters away from him.

"Will you look at that?" the dark user said sneeringly, a grin was forming under the hood. "Seems like your friend didn't have the nerve to face me after sensing the power I possess."

"Who's abandoning who?" a voice said from his right.

The dark user turned just in time to see Vertrex swing a fist at the dark user's face. Before the attack could land, the dark user, with a whirl of his cloak, disappeared and Vertrex's fist flew exactly where a second ago the dark user's face had been.

"Impressive." A voice said sneeringly making Vertrex to look quickly to his right.

There stood the dark user, still hooded, apparently laughing at Vertrex's failed attempt at a punch.

"But you need to do better than that."

"If you want more, then take this." Vertrex shouted and raising his hands he pointed them at the dark users and roared "Starlight Blaster"

A beam of light erupted from between his hands and soared towards the dark user, In retaliation, the dark user raised his own hands and shouted "Plasma Darkness"

A dark beam erupted from the dark users hands and soared towards the light beam that was fired by Vertrex. When the beams collided, both users pushed against the beam, giving the beams more power to overpower the other. After a few seconds of frantic struggle, the beams erupted in the centre, buffeting both users back a few paces.

Vertrex straightened up staring at the dark user who had already straightened up. He was having this weird feeling that this dark user is playing with him. Wanting to get serious, Vertrex lunged himself at the dark user, roaring when he was in reach.

"Dragon Fury"

Vertrex brought his right hand forward, about to strike the dark user down but the dark user avoided the attack by simply jumping high into the air. The ground, where Vertrex had hit with his attack, cracked. He quickly stood up and looking up he saw the dark user pointing his hands at him from above.

The dark user's hood slipped off as he jumped to avoid the attack that Vertrex issued at him. The dark user's face looked demented as the user looked mad with craziness as he roared the next attack.

"Dark Crater"

Vertrex widened his eyes in shock as he was enclosed in a black circle. Then suddenly he started to scream in agony as the pain of whatever was attacking him was terrible to behold. He screamed and screamed until finally the attacked vanished, leaving Vertrex breathless as he collapsed onto the ground.

"What was-" Vertrex panted as he struggled to his feet just as the dark user landed a few meters away from Vertrex.

"It was simply an attack that shocks my enemy. The greater light in my opponent the grater the pain you receive … but I'm impressed." A smile was forming on his face while his eyes looked madly at Vertrex. "To be able to stand again after such insane pain, even if you are struggling to stand properly, I'm very impressed but game's over boy. The real thing starts NOW!" and with that in an instant he reached Vertrex and punched his squarely in the chest.

Vertrex groaned as he went flying for a few meters before landing with a crash. He lay still for a moment as he felt the pain from the sudden impact of the attack on his chest before he was lifted by his face by the dark user and was punched in the chest again.

While Vertrex was getting beaten without end, his friends were watching him in anguish.

"Vertrex" Sophia squealed as she saw him land with a crash before the dark user swopping over him and kicking him away.

"Damit!" Daniel said in anguish as he saw his best friend getting kicked senselessly. "If he hadn't used up his power, perhaps he could've had a chance of fighting that two faced bastard. Damit!"

Kayla said nothing but simply watched the beating that Vertrex kept receiving. She seemed frozen; quite unable to utter any words due to her horrification of what is happening right before her eyes. Then, slowly, she turned to face Daniel, still covering her mouth.

"We should help him."

There was pause for a few seconds in which they saw Vertrex's attempt at retaliation.

"Light Shine Attack" they heard him shout and Daniel smacked his forehead with his right hand in anger.

"That's his weakest attack." Daniel said through gritted teeth. "He's clearly doesn't have any more power to continue fighting."

Now turning to face them all he said, sitting up straighter "Are all of you ready to fight."

"What's the point? We're done for. Just look at him. We'll get the same thing if we try to face off against him, just the four of us." A voice said from beside Daniel.

Everyone looked around to find Alex sitting up staring at Vertrex's frantic struggle.

"What" Daniel said, his anger bubbling like a pressure cooker about to expel steam "did you say?"

"There is no hope." Alex said simply. "Just look at that idiot. He's out of his mind to-"

His words were suddenly cut off when Sophia slapped him across the face. Alex clutched the spot where her hand had touched his cheek.

"How could you" she said, tears forming in her eyes "say such things when he is fighting for our and everyone's sake. How could you call him an idiot. How could you-" she slapped Alex across the face again making Alex to quickly to stand up and back away from her and Kayla to get a hold of Sophia's arm as she sprung to her feet.

"Just look around you." Alex bellowed at her, angry tears forming in his eyes. "Look at the state of this once beautiful place. They trashed it like it was nothing and you think we have hopes of beating that kind of powerful users? You really must be out of your minds, all of you."

"Then explain how Vertex had almost used up his life source in his frantic attempt to save us." She retorted back, trying to mop her eyes.

"I-" Alex began but suddenly Vertrex crashed in between them. Alex looked at Vertrex's wounds and felt a mixture of fear and anger but was shocked to see Vertrex struggling to get back to his feet.

"ahahahahahahaa!" The dark user laughed hysterically. "Look… even among friend you find conflict that cannot be resolved through understanding. How lovely?" the dark user grinned sickly.

"SHUTUP!" Vertrex roared and he suddenly stood up very quickly. Turning to his companions he said firmly "Everyone, please stop already. You won't gain anything but agony from this pointless fighting."

"Pointless" Alex repeated angrily. "So, even you think this is pointless. Just look around yourself. Everyone is in ruin and you say our argument is-"

Alex was cut off his words as Vertrex snatched at Alex's shirt and shouted at him.

"If you don't care then leave the battlefield!" Vertrex shouted. "A battlefield is no place for chickens! They will just get in our way! Unlike you I'm not a chicken because Iam a warrior!" then he drew Alex little closer and bellowed "I'm a Warrior of Light!" before finally letting go of him.

"You bore me." The dark user said. He had followed everything that had been exchanged between them and now was scratching his head, looking sour. "I think I should wipe out every one of you as all you're doing is bore me." Then he raised his hands and pointed at them and grinned again.

"Death Beam"

A dark beam erupted between his hands and soared towards them. Alex felt this is it, the time has come for him to finally when suddenly Vertrex rushed past him. Vertrex came in between the beam and his friends and roared as he pointed his hands at the oncoming beam.

"Light Saviour"

Vertrex's light hit the beam just as the beam reached him. Vertrex had been drained off most of his energy when he used "Dragon Heart" to save his friends from a very powerful attack and now he put in every last bit of energy left in him into his beam.

Vertrex continued to struggle with the beam when suddenly the beam started to nudge closer and closer towards them. Vertrex started to shake from head to foot as the power of the dark user's beam made him struggler even harder when suddenly with he let out a roar and released his rest of his energy at the beam which exploded.

Vertrex was sent flying backwards and he crashed backwards unmoving. For a second the time stood till as everyone looked at Vertrex's unmoving body. Just as Sophia kneeled beside and checked Vertrex's pulse for life. To her relief, she found the heart beat which suggested that he's exhausted.

He's still alove" Sophia shouted and Kayla rushed to help her.

The dark user spoke with disappointment in his voice "Aw damn … I didn't manage to kill him. That last bit of energy that he used up sure did save his-" when suddenly he was knocked flying away from the sheer force that Daniel had hit him with his fist.

"How could you" Daniel said as he shook with rage "dare do that to my best friend." bellowed the last word before lunging at the dark user and hitting him in the face again. "I'll make you regret ever laying a hand on him."

"On my part I'll make sure you pay, not only hurting him, but also what you have done to this wonderful city." Alex said.

Daniel looked towards Alex uncertainly.

"You are also going to fight him?" Daniel asked Alex uncertainly.

"Of course" Alex said without haste. "You don't really want the words of Vertrex be a waste on me do you and anyway" he said, now looking at Daniel in the eyes "I realised what a mistake I made when I gave up. Seeing Vertrex dart forward when he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the "Death Beam" but his unwavering courage has thought me the lesson I needed."

Daniel and Alex, for a moment remained silent, then their faces split into a smile.

"hehehehe" the dark user was chortling before letting out a hysterical laughter ahahahahahaha!"

"Things are finally betting exciting." The dark user suddenly looked at them with madness in his twisted eyes. "Bring it on you trash!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Part 2**

Alex shouted "Ballistic Cross Wave"

A forceful wing went bellowing towards the dark user. The dark user's grin suddenly changed to shock as he realised the wind was actually was mixed with lightning. He swore as he got zapped by the attack.

The dark user roared "Dark Cannon Fire" as he pointed his hands towards the sky where the source of the power was coming from.

A dark beam erupted through the top of the wind attack which immediately vanished but just as it vanished, Daniel roared, pointing his own hands at the dark user.

"Dragon Fire Cosmo"

A powerful beam suddenly hit the dark user which pushed him six meters away from them before crashing against the hard ground. The dark user struggled to his feet before letting out an uncontrollable laughter.

Then the dark user raised his right hand over his shoulder as if about to throw something.

"Dark Spear"

A spear looking form formed in between his right hand. He then threw it straight at Daniel. Daniel pulled back his right hand to fire a attack at the oncoming spear attack when suddenly Alex got in between the spear and Daniel. Raising his sword he started to spin it in vertical circles as quickly as a fan. The spear deflected away and Alex swung down the sword as if cutting something in mid-air.

"Air Cutter"

A slashing wind cutting through he air towards the dark user but the user avoided it by jumping into the air which Daniel took as his opportunity to fire off another attack at him. Daniel swung his right fist back before roaring.

"Dragon Sear Flame Heart"

As Daniel brought his right fist forward, a huge power was unleased from it and it soared towards the dark user quickly before finally hitting the user in the chest.

The dark user roared in pain as he was blasted backwards from the might of the power. He landed another six meters away, making the total distance to twelve meters. They saw the dark user rise again and the dark user suddenly materialised only a few meters from them, smiling his mad smile at them as he raised his hands.

"You've kept me entertained but this is the end. Farewell losers!" The dark user said but before he could shout his attack, Daniel retaliated with his secret attack while he clapped his hands over Alex's ears.

"Dragon Hell Scream"

Daniel started to scream and suddenly the dark user fell to the ground as he couldn't make a move. The dark user suddenly felt the air to feel heavy and his breathing also became harder to do.

Then Daniel stopped screaming as he couldn't go any further. After gulping huge gasps of air into his lungs, he lunged at the dark user who had just picked himself from the ground as he felt due to the effect of Daniel's scream attack.

Lunging himself at the dark user, Daniel roared "Fist of Fury."

The dark user looked up just in time to take notice of Daniel's fist soaring towards his face before making contact. He screamed in pain as he was blasted backwards by the sheer power of his attack behind the fist. The dark user crash landed another few meters away from Daniel.

Daniel jumped back to where Alex had been standing and hoped that the dark user has finally been beaten but suddenly the dark user slowly got up and soon was back on his feet. The dark user wasn't looking at them but was looking down. Daniel suddenly felt a chill that didn't have anything to do with the weather. Suddenly the dark user lifted his head up to the sky and started to laugh, a mirthless laughter which confused Daniel and Alex.

"Impressive" The dark user said "but you are lacking in sheer power to finish me off. How sad?" the dark user made a mocking sad face which enraged them even further.

They were quite confused as they were unsure why the dark user seems to be smiling when he had taken so much damage from those strong attacks.

"Well it's nice meeting you, tiny users. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the dark user laughed his sinister laugh.

Suddenly the dark user rose high into the air, raising his right hand up to the air, he roared "DEATH BALL!"

Suddenly the air started to swirl around them rapidly, the speed of the wind buffeted everyone, including Daniel and Alex, who stood their ground with difficulty, watching in horror as a large ball shape like looking attack was forming from the dark user's right hand.

In a few seconds the ball shape took it's form, a black looking ball that looked exactly the same shape as the one that Vertrex has blocked with his "Dragon Heart".

"SAY GOODBYE LOOSERS!" the dark user roared and he threw it at Daniel and Alex, who still remained on their spot.

"Dam it!" Daniel shouted over the howling wind as the ball came closer and closer to them. "Come on Alex, MOVE!"

Alex didn't move, he remained still, gazing at the incoming ball with horror. He was too paralysed to even utter a word.

Daniel looked at Alex for a few seconds before looking back at the ball. "_Is this it_" he thought as he watched the attack getting closer and closer _"Is this the end that I heard of?"_

[ END OF CHAPTER 9 ]


	10. Chapter 10: Crashing Blow

RISE OF LIGHT

Chapter 10

Part 1

"Hurry up and wake up dammit!" someone was shouting at him and shaking him.

In the background there were noises and sounds that sounded like explosions. All fof this made no sense to him but he kept his eyes closed.

"Dammit!" that same voice roared in his ears. "Don't sleep at a time like this!"

This again made no real impact to him so he continued to remain silent and still as the sounds grew louder and louder.

"Are you going to abandon your comrades at a time when they need you the most?" the same voice roared. "Wake up, Vertrexia!"

Suddenly, with the impact of a bullet with those words, Vertrex opened his eyes in a flash. For a second his gaze was muffled with dust and wind.

"_Wow"_ he thought as his gaze gradually became more accurate "_There is a lot of wind"_ then he remembered about the dark user.

He sat up quickly and became aware of a huge bangs and explosions as if a battle was taking place somewhere away from him or so he thought at that time as he became more in tune with his surroundings again.

He looked around and saw Kayla and Sophia, crouching over the rocks that have crowded round here, and were gazing into the distant where there appears to be a savage battle

"_Where are Alex and Daniel? What on Earth have I missed while I was knocked out?"_

"What the heck is going on?" Vertrex shouted above the roaring noise of the wind.

Kayla jumped and Sophia quickly looked around and hugged Vertrex tightly.

"Daniel and Alex are struggling to fight the dark user that had knocked you out." Sophia said quickly over the loud hammering of the sound of the battle, her eyes brimming with tears

.

"Daniel!" Kayla suddenly screamed.

Vertrex quickly looked in the direction of where she was pointing. He could see Daniel and Alex now, their forms sometimes clouded by the swirling dust around them. They appeared to have stopped fighting. Vertrex didn't understand why they stopped fighting when suddenly he saw what had made them stop fighting.

A huge ball, like the one that he had used "Dragon Heart" against to deflect, was soaring straight towards them.

"Idiots!" Vertrex bellowed. "Get the hell out of there you guys!" but deep down he knew they couldn't have heard him.

"Damn!" Vertrex cursed getting to his feet "I'm going to save them!"

"How can you save the both of them when you yourself don't have any energy left in you to heal yourself?" Sophia screamed above the roaring noise of the wind.

"I … don't?" Vertrex roared and suddenly Sophia and Kayla were buffeted by the sudden power that Vertrex released. His power started to swirl around him, giving him more momentum and started to walk towards his friends as the death ball came closer to Daniel and Alex's standing spots.

The ball was very close and Daniel was frantic to try and escape from this ball but the main problem for him was that Alex was completely frozen solid on where he stood. Suddenly Daniel got an idea that would make Alex 'unfreeze'.

Daniel turned towards Alex and raising his hands, he shouted "Lightning Bolt".

A struck of lighting shot away from Daniel's hands and struck Alex in the face. Alex suddenly screamed with shock as his whole body felt the powerful zap of lighting and finally he knelt, panting and looked at Daniel, angry faced.

"What was that for?" Alex shouted angrily at Daniel.

"I have an idea that'll save us from this situation." Daniel shouted back.

It was getting harder to hear over the howling sound of the wind as it buffeted their faces as they stood, glaring at the oncoming energy ball.

"Use your most powerful attack at the ball and I'll use mine. That way we can perhaps have a chance of pushing it back at that freak of a dark user." Daniel shouted.

For a second Alex seemed to hesitate but finally nodded in agreement. Both boys stood, now facing the death ball, all thought of death gone from their minds, they thought of their most powerful attack, raised their hand in unison and yelled:

Alex: "Mega Wing Blaster"

Daniel: "Dragon Fire Cosmo"

Jets of beams were shot from both of them and hit the death ball as it touched the ground. Daniel and Alex struggled to hold their beams as the death ball's attack seemed overwhelming when suddenly a familiar voice from behind them roared:

"Magna Force"

In an instant both Daniel and Alex felt a tremendous pressure and to their surprise they saw the death ball come to a stop and did not move any further. Both Daniel and Alex looked back to see who had used that powerful attack to make the ball stop and were surprised to see who had shot that attack.

Vertrex.

It looked like Vertrex was back on his feet but when they looked closer, they realised Vertrex was only using his left hand to hold the ball at bay while his right hand hung loose on his side. They wondered what he was doing with applying power from one of his hands when suddenly Vertrex pulled it right hand back and looked directly into their eyes. For a moment, they looked shocked but suddenly Vertrex nodded and they understood it to mean: "Let's finish this!"

They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Turing back to face the gigantic form of the "Death Ball", still held steady by Vertrex's hand, they braced themselves to exert more power than before.

"NOW!"

Daniel and Alex increased their beams even to greater power and they suddenly felt a massive force on their backs which meant that Vertrex had released all the energy he had been gathering in his right hand.

With the combined powers, they pushed the death ball back at its caster.

"What's going on?" The dark user screamed as his own attack suddenly came very close to touching him but suddenly the attack stopped.

"Damn!" Daniel shouted.

"We need to exert more power!" Alex shouted above the roaring noise of the wind.

Then they heard Vertrex above the loud roaring wind that made their eyes water.

"Light Flash"

Turning around they just caught the sight of Vertrex disappearing into thin air. They wondered, for a brief second, where Vertrex had gone to when suddenly a thought struck them.

"No way!" Daniel shouted "He's not seriously going to do what I'm thinking he's going to do!"

"I think he is!" Alex shouted back.

Behind the death ball, the dark user was struggling to get a grip on it so that he can repel it back at those feeble being still standing and firing away with their beams, hoping to get him.

"You feeble minded insolent dogs!" the dark user taunted them. "Did you actually think this will work against me?"

Daniel and Alex suddenly felt being pushed back by the sudden force the dark user was apply at the death ball. They were running out of energy fast and didn't know how long they can keep going with their beams but they were also worried to what Vertrex might be planning.

"Go my sweet death ball. Show them that you cannot be stopped. Show them no mercy."

"The only one who doesn't deserve any mercy is you." said a quiet voice from behind the dark user.

The dark user swirled around in shock but too late, Vertrex has already had a hold on him by his face. The dark user struggled to break free from Vertrex's strong grip and shouting curses that sounded muffled because of Vertrex's hand reducing his voice.

"Curse you! Curse you! Curse you!" the dark user was saying through muffled tones as he struggled to break free.

"The curses you said on me will be wasted. After all, you only live once." Vertrex said coolly as he continued to watch the dark user struggle.

Suddenly the dark user wrapped his hands around Vertrex, rendering Vertrex's from unable to move.

"If I'm going to die, I'll take you with me!" the dark user roared.

Back down on the ground, Daniel and Alex suddenly saw that the dark user had got hold of Vertrex as well.

"Damn, Vertrex is in the way!" Daniel shouted.

"We've got no choice!" Alex screamed.

"I'm not going to kill my best friend just because I want to kill an evil dude" Daniel retorted back.

Alex looked at Daniel pityingly.

"Well we've got no choice"

"I'm not heartless like you to shoot at a friend even if it's for the greater good!" Daniel yelled.

Alex looked shocked and shouted "I'm not heartless. I'm saying the facts of reality that we need to do."

"Whatever the case, I'm not going to push my power any higher." Daniel shouted.

Daniel looked back up at his friend's form from behind the death ball.

"_Please Vertrex."_ Daniel thought "_I trust that you have a plan Vertrex so hurry up and put it to action."_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Part 2

"Will you look at that" the dark user taunted. "Your friends are such sloppy idiots to hesitate just because I've got a hold of you."

"Their care for me is what's making them hesitate you moron!" Vertrex replied calmly.

The dark user turned back to stare at Vertrex's face and realised that he seemed calm, rather, he's smiling.

"What's so enjoyment here when you know we're both going to go down?"

"Both?" Vertrex repeated as if he misunderstood what he just heard "I think you're mistaken. It's not "both". It's just one … you."

"Me?" the dark user said in surprise before roaring with laughter. "So you think you can kill me?" and he roared with laughter again. "Don't make me laugh boy. I have locked your hands so you can't use any of them to attack me and I've seen you perform some major attacks with your hands."

"It's true that I do perform some of my attacks with my hands but" Vertrex said, laying a heavy stress on the last word "there are other attacks that I can use without my hands."

"What?" the dark user said in shock before roaring with laughter. "Come now boy. You bluffed your way before seeing as I underestimated you but this … hahaha … this won't work on me."

"Bluff you say… well I think I've wasted enough time on you either way. I'm going to make it simple and easy for you." Vertrex said. "You won't even know what hit you."

"Be serious boy." The dark user said, still smiling his sadistic smile. "I know you're through!"

Vertrex didn't reply for a few seconds and for a moment the dark user thought he had him when, all of a sudden, Vertrex shouted "Heavens Shock burst"

The dark user suddenly started screaming his lungs out as waves of shocking lightning coursing through his body, zapping every part of his nerves all-in-while giving him an unbearable pain.

"What's … happening!" the dark user managed to say in between his screams of pain.

"You didn't believe me that I can project an attack without my hands and here is proof that I can and it will be your downfall." Vertrex shouted over the dark user's screams.

"Look at Vertrex!" Alex suddenly shouted to Daniel.

Daniel didn't need telling as he too noticed what Vertrex was doing. He started to smile in great happiness.

"I told you Vertrex can come through this" Daniel shouted, still smiling.

"What? You knew he was going to do this?" Alex shouted back in surprise.

"Of-course… I am his best friend and I am the only one who knows better about him than anyone else."

While Daniel and Alex were brimming with joy, Vertrex was smiling too at seeing the dark user's pain.

"How does it feel, being the one feeling the pain right now?" Vertrex said, still smiling.

"Curse… you!" the dark user shouted, still screaming in pain.

"Ah well… I think it's time you return to your own ball, I'm sure it's tired of waiting to take it's pray." Vertrex said "Also, let go of me. Magna Force!"

The dark user was suddenly flung away from Vertrex and landed on the death ball. The dark user suddenly screamed even more loudly than before as he felt the pain on his back by touching his own attack.

"Now's own chance guys" Vertrex shouted over the howling wind "PUSH!"

Hearing Vertrex's call, Daniel and Alex started to use even more power against the ball and felt a force stopping them. They realised it must be the force Vertrex was applying on the dark user, from stopping him from making any sudden movements to try and escape from his fate.

The dark user suddenly started to scream louder, his eyes balls seem to want to pop out, his mouth was wide open and he kept on screaming and screaming.

"Oh shut up already!" Vertrex shouted.

Pointing his free hand, left hand, at the dark user, he shouted "Light Shine Attack!"

A beam soared straight away from Vertrex's hand to the dark user's chest. For a few seconds the dark user screamed even more before a huge explosion took place where the death ball and the dark user had been. The explosion was so strong that it blew Daniel and Alex from where they were standing but luckily, Sophia and Kayla caught them.

When the dust finally cleared, neither the dark user, nor the death ball, were anywhere to be seen. It is apparent that the explosion was from the death ball and it also appears it had taken the life of its caster thanks to Vertrex forcedly making the dark user smash into his own attack.

"We finally got rid of that loud mouth!" Alex cheered as he stretched as they sat where the dust was still swirling, slowly receding to wherever the wind is blowing towards.

"Yes. Well done" Sophia said smiling.

"You were great Daniel." Kayla said fondly, laying her head in Daniel's chest.

"Not really." Daniel said but was also smiling "If Vertrex didn't choose the time that he had come, then perhaps we wouldn't be sitting here and chatting with you."

"Don't say that!" Kayla said sharply, clapping her hand over his mouth.

"Yes" Sophia agreed "You shouldn't look at or think negatives but positives."

"Guess you're right." Daniel sighed. Then he remembered something "Where Vertrex?"

"I thought he was with you guys." Kayla said, placing her hands on Daniel's hands.

"Don't tell me-" Alex began but Sophia cut him off.

"I just said don't think negative." Sophia said but her expression was a worried one.

"It was just a thought but maybe … maybe he got blown away, like us." Alex suggested.

"That would make sense." Daniel said reassuringly but he too looked worried. "That was no ordinary explosion."

"Ordinary?" Alex said laughing, "I'm sure glad that we weren't in that dark user's position at the time of the explosion."

They started to laugh when suddenly Sophia exclaimed "There's someone standing being that dust."

"That'll be Vertrex, trying to make a grand entry." Daniel said, still laughing.

Once the dust cleared, their expressions changed from happiness to shock.

"No way!" Alex shouted in shock and quickly got to his feet but too late-

"Dark Blast"

Alex, Daniel, Kayla and Sophia were all blasted away by this sudden attack, landing a few meters away on their backs, hard.

"Gah!" Daniel moaned sharply in pain as he felt his ribs which seemed to have been strained in the fall.

"Daniel, are you ok?" Kayla shouted, bending over him while Alex and Sophia stood, staring at the dark figure of the person that they had thought had killed.

The dark user stood, like a zombie, not looking them, nor looking anywhere except at the ground. Alex didn't know if it was his imagination or that the dark user seemed to be different than before the explosion.

Alex prepared to fight him but suddenly he realised he didn't have any energy left in him to fight anymore. Sophia must've sensed his problem because she suddenly said quietly so that the dark user wouldn't hear what she's about to say.

"You take rest Alex" Sophia said. "I'll fight this mean looking dude."

Alex looked at her as if she's gone crazy but Sophia, sensing this, spoke again.

"I know what you're thinking Alex" Sophia said, smiling slightly and Alex nodded. "I did think about that but what choice do I have." To which Alex said nothing. "I'll distract him while you and Daniel recover your energy and then you can take over. Ok." Alex didn't look happy but knowing it was the only option left, he nodded.

While Alex bended over Daniel, Sophia quickly moved forward in attacking position, ready to strike and defend at the slightest movement from the dark user. Suddenly, in a quick movement, the dark user brought both of his hands and pointed them at Sophia who struggled to keep up with what he was trying to do.

The dark user started to gather energy in both of his hands and Sophia thought she should defend seeing as she isn't close enough to land an attack on him. The wind started to blow towards the point where the dark user seemed to be charging some kind of an attack that he was going to unleash at them and Sophia didn't like the look of it.

In desperation, Sophia shouted "Earth Shield" and rocks started to together to form a protective barrier around her and her companions behind her. Then, over the loud howling of the wind, she heard the dark user's lour clear voice.

The dark user said "This is the end for you mortals." then he shouted "Dark Vortex"

Sophia suddenly felt fear beyond imagination. She knew exactly what that attack can do and realised the shield that she had placed around them won't be enough but knew that no matter what she does, the attack will get them in the end.

"_It's dark vortex!"_ Sophia thought desperately "_There is no one who had lived after being hit by this attack. This attack was supposed to send you to some dimension where you will die a painful death."_

These thoughts didn't help her but she still gave more force to her protective barriers.

"I'm sorry guys" Sophia muttered, tears spilling from her eyes "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you."

Just when the attack was about to hit her, she heard another familiar voice and her heart leaped. Vertrex!

"Sonic Fire Ball" Vertrex roared.

Sophia looked up from behind her defensive wall just in time to see a jet of fiery stream of jet whoosh away from Vertrex's hand towards the oncoming jet of darkness. As the two beams collided, a great explosion took place. A strong wish gushed over Sophia face as she held onto her protective wall desperately to not get blown away but even her walls weren't holding strong as some parts of the wall have crumbled due to the massive force of the wind from the explosion.

Once the dust cleared for most parts, a giant crater was seen on the spot where the two beams had collided moments ago. Vertex was facing the dark user, a couple of meters split them from each other.

"Sophia" Vertrex said, not turning to look at her "Keep your protective wall up. The fight that's going to happen will be huge."

Sophia began, wondering what to say but Vertex turned around and smiled at her "Trust me. I'll beat the life out of that scumbag." And with that Vertrex leaped away towards the dark user.

Sophia watched him go, feeling useless but realised she couldn't do any better than to get in his way so she started to construct more protective walls around them like Vertrex had suggested.

"_Be careful Vertrex"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Part 3

Vertrex landed only meters away from the dark user. The dark user stood still and silent as Vertrex made his way but now looked up and smiled at him, it looked more like a sneer but Vertrex returned the smile.

"So" the dark user said matter-of-factly "you still have energy after that much of excitement?"

"Come now." Vertrex said indignantly "Did you actually think it's over that easily?"

"You said the same thing that I was about to say." The dark user said, now looked angry. "No. I didn't think it was over. I knew from the start that you were the only one among them that had the strength to defeat me."

"Well luckily for you I got knocked out when they needed me the most." Vertrex said, a little annoyed at him

"You might've gotten knocked out but they put up a good fight but what good will it do without their ultimate weapon?" The dark said and laughed.

"I suppose you have a point there." Vertrex said, nodding his head in agreement. "Anyway I need to ask you something."

The dark user looked stricken for a moment then recovered. "You want to ask me something." He repeated as if he can't believe what he just heard.

"Yes" Vertrex said, looking at the dark user closely.

"What is it that you want to know?" the dark user asked, a little confused but at the same time curious to know what the boy is planning.

"Do you know who Fusion Master is?" Vertrex said.

Now the dark user jumped back a few steps in shock. This wasn't a question he had expected and he didn't know how the boy had come to know of this unless…

"Are you his descendent?" The dark user asked nervously.

"I don't know him for starters and secondly I am only interested in knowing a few things about him." Vertrex said, folding his hands.

"Oh" the dark user said shortly. "I guess it won't hurt to enlighten you on the master."

""Master"?" Vertex repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Right" the dark user said, nodding wisely "It was told that he was the creator of light and dark and all other elements."

"I see. Does he have descendants?" Vertrex asked.

"I doubt it seeing as we were searching for them ourselves." The dark user said, looking at the boy curiously.

"Oh ok." Vertrex said "Well thanks for telling. Now do you want to fight?"

"For asking me those questions, I really want to punch the life out of you." The dark user said, taking his fighting stance.

"You said the same thing I was about to say meaning we're even!" Vertrex shouted and launched himself high into the air. Then he pointed the his hands at the dark user and yelled "Light Barrage"

Vertrex started to fire jets of beams at the dark user at a very fast rate but the dark user jumped high and reached the same left as Vertrex, aimed his hands at him and shouted "Dark Barrage"

"Holy crap!" Vertrex yelled in shock as beams of dark balls kept coming at him. To avoid them, Vertrex shouted "Light Flash"

Vertrex re-appeared right behind the dark user, drew his right fist back and yelled "Fist of Eons" and launched at the dark user but when he was about to strike the dark user's back, his attack hit a barrier that surrounded the dark user.

The dark user laughed heartedly. "Did you think it was that easy?" he taunted still laughing and turned around to face Vertrex. "Never!" he roared and Vertrex was buffeted backwards by the sheer force of those words.

Vertrex haunted in mid-air, thinking fast on what to do next when suddenly the dark user pointed his hands at Vertrex and shouted "Dark Cannon"

A high power blast of darkness was blasted at Vertrex and Vertrex reacted instantly by bringing his hands together to form the shape of cannon, aimed it at the incoming beam and shouted "Supreme Cannon"

From within his hands, Vertrex fired a blast of light at the oncoming attack. When the two collided a huge explosion took place which Vertrex used as a diversion to mutter "Light Flash" to that the dark user wouldn't know he was trying to get closer to him.

Vertrex re-appeared but suddenly realised the dark user wasn't anywhere to be found. Vertrex thought the dark user must've gone where he was previously when suddenly he heard the dark user shout "Celestial Darkness"

Whirling around, Vertrex saw, just in time, the dark user, pointing his hands at him when the attack reached him. Suddenly Vertrex started to scream in pain as he yet again felt the searing pain of the thousands of lightning jolts jabbing at every part of his body.

After an intense seconds of searing pain, the attack stopped and all was clear but the pain still remained. Vertrex remained in his position, occasionally feeling the pain of the aftermath of the attack.

"How does it feel?" The dark user laughed as he eyed Vertrex's feeble body. "I have to admit, the pain you felt was nothing compared to the pain I felt previously when you used that attack … what was it again?"

Vertrex slowly raised himself to face the dark user and in quick movement, movement the dark user couldn't catch, Vertrex had soared towards the dark user and grabbed his face and yelled "This is the attack you fool! Heavens Shock burst!"

This time it was the dark user's time to feel more pain that the pain Vertrex had experienced. The dark user screamed and screamed as he felt every part of his body shattering with millions of lightning bolts. Then the attack was over but the dark user was still feeling the pain of the attack.

"Damn" he muttered "can't … move…!"

"Of-course!" Vertrex shouted.

Vertrex moved over the dark user's paralysed body, bringing his right fist backwards; he yelled "Fist of Eons" and unleashed it on the dark user's head.

The dark user yelled in pain as he felt his head throb painfully and fell to the ground until he finally crash landed.

Vertrex eyed the form of the dark user for a few seconds then suddenly his eyes flashed and he yelled "Let's finish this!"

Vertrex brought both of his hands upwards and started to gather energy above his head. The dark user was still paralysed from the impact of the shocking attack, the punch on his head and the crash landing but he could see Vertrex was gathering a massive amount of energy over his head and tried to move but couldn't.

After a few seconds of suspense, with the wind getting stronger with momentum, Vertrex finally finished gathering energy. The energy now formed into a giant ball which he's now holding with the support of his hands.

"It has been good fighting you but it has to come to an end and this is the way to pay for your sins!" Vertrex roared and preparing to throw the ball at the dark user who was still unmoving but staring at the ball with horror in his face, Vertrex yelled "Solar Wind Destroyer" and threw it at the dark user.

The ball soared straight towards the dark user who still hasn't moved but simply stared at the oncoming attack with fear and horror on his face. The ball finally landed and the dark user's scream of anguish was heard for a few seconds before the ball completely surrounded him and soon a giant explosion took place.

Vertrex touched the hard ground with both of his feet, still staring at the spot where the dark user and his attack had been before the explosion. Once the dust cleared, there was no sight of the dark user or his attack. Vertrex thought for a second that the dark user survived but he knew that the fight was finally over.

[END OF CHAPTER 10]


	11. Chapter 11: Testing Time

RISE OF LIGHT

Chapter 11

Part 1

The thundering sounds of the battle between Vertrex and the dark user rang in their ears as they covered under the protective wall that Sophia had made before the battle began. Now they looked over the wall to see Vertrex hurling the dark user towards the ground, felt the impact of the crash and then saw him start to gather energy at the top of him.

"You've got to be kidding!" Daniel shouted as the wind started to blow even stronger than before as whatever Vertrex was forming above him was taking shape.

The shape looked like a giant ball but it was shining like the sun itself and they had to shade their eyes to look clearly.

"I knew it" Daniel shouted just as Vertrex threw the giant ball at the sprawled form of the dark user on the ground beneath him. "It's Solar Wind Destroyer!"

"What's that?" Alex asked loudly but Sophia interrupted them.

"Brace for sudden blast of wind!" She yelled.

And she was right. The blast from the explosion was so strong that they felt that they were on the brink of flying off their feet but luckily Sophia's barrier wall was keeping them from getting blasted away but they could see the wall was crumbling slowly at the pressure it was facing at trying to hold off most of the blast.

Suddenly, just as quick as the wind came, it all became quiet. An eerie silence fell upon them as they straightened up and dusted dust off their clothes.

"Whoa!" Kayla said as she dusted off Daniel's back side which was full of dust as he had fallen to the ground due to the massive force of the wind. "What just happened?" she asked looking around at them all

They all shrugged seeing as they did not know what that attack was to start with but Daniel answered her.

"It's an attack called "Solar Wind Destroyer." He said, taking a sitting position on the broken ground "The attack is much like compressing a lot of wind and fire together and then unleashing it and from the explosion like now, you'd feel the wind as strong as this one or even stronger if the attack was more powerful."

Everyone looked at him astonishment and then nodded. They were taken aback at how powerful the power of such a strong attack and even more powerful when it explodes had proven itself as they witnessed the force of the attack Vertrex unleashed at his enemy.

Now Alex turned to face him and raised his right eyebrow in surprise

"Wind and Fire?" He said, as if he couldn't believe that those two elements fused to form such a devastating attack. "How is that possible?"

Daniel smiled at him, remembering how much effort it had taken Vertrex to master that attack and replied "Nothing's impossible in this world even though some of them are difficult to achieve."

Alex nodded but still looked doubtful "If he had such an attack, why didn't he use it instead of that … Manga whatever attack was?" He asked

Daniel beamed at him, realising how much the attack had made an impact inside of Alex's main.

"Its 'Magna Force' and for him to use it, we were too close of a range." Seeing Alex's expression, knew the coming questions and went to answer it before he opened his mouth. "Look at the explosion. Look at the after explosion. We'd have no chance of hell in surviving that kind of an attack!"

Alex looked doubtful for a few seconds but knew that Daniel was right. He nodded and then brought up the main worry now.

"So… what are we going to do now?"

They all glanced at him and then at each other but this time Sophia was the one to answer him.

"I say we either wait for Vertrex or I go find him." She said.

Alex, Daniel and Kayla looked at each other for a few seconds and nodded in agreement. Her tone made it clear that she doesn't want any kind of help in looking for him. She herself is feeling down due to not being able to stop the incoming attack that could've killed her and her friends.

She felt she owes him her life and so got over her barrier and sudden she yelled a start of surprise.

"Vertrex!" She said and launched herself at him.

They heard Vertrex's startled answer "What!" before his mouth got clamped by her hug and they collapsed with a thud. They looked up and saw them both sprawled on the ground, Sophia still hugging him, and bust out laughing.

"Sophia" Vertrex's muffled voice came from beneath her. "Can you get off please? You're kind of heavy!"

Sophia, tears kept flowing down her cheeks but she laughed at the slag.

"Oops, my bad." She said as she finally got off him. Vertrex looks exhausted but was smiling up at his friend.

"Shut up" Vertrex muttered as he too slowly got to his feet.

Daniel, who was still shaking with laughed, went over to his friend and threw a hand over his shoulder. "Good to see you back and alive!"

Vertrex snorted at that but he smiled and threw a playful punch to Daniel's ribs.

"I finally realise how much confidence you have in me." Vertrex said grinning at his friend.

Then they both roared with laughter and continued to walk, hand over the other person's shoulder.

Alex and Sophia looked at their laughing friend and smiled. Kayla was used to their daily concept of roaring with laughing at something the other said or did but on the other hand, Alex was a little confused. They were just through a horrific fight and yet they still are having the energy to laugh which he did not see in anyone before and finally accepted Daniel's claim that 'I'm his best friend' is true and he too smiled at them.

After a few seconds of trudging through rocks and dust enveloping the air, they finally reached their back packs and they all collapsed from exhaustion.

"How did the fight go?" Sophia asked Vertrex who had taken the opportunity to stretch both of his legs.

Everyone gathered around to listen intently. All their faces showed signs of excitement at the prospect of knowing how the fight went.

"Obviously I won" Vertrex said, smiling at their excited faces "but the guy was stronger than I anticipated."

They nodded but Alex pointed out the exhaustion that Vertrex was dealing with as he was breathing a little heavily. "Yes, we can tell." And he smiled at Vertrex.

Vertrex smiled back when suddenly he remembered something. He turned to face and asked him in an accusation tone.

"Why didn't you guys continue to push the ball when I got hold of him?"

Daniel hesitated. He still wasn't sure what he did back there, waiting for Vertrex's next move, was the right thing to do. Now even Vertrex is asking in such an accusing tone, he realised he must've done wrong.

Alex replied "I told him that too but he was worried that you might get caught in the explosion."

Daniel suddenly found his mouth "I was worried for his safety!"

Vertrex was nodding slowly at both of their statements. He knew Alex would've gone with it as he thought he sensed Vertrex to be able to protect himself which Vertrex knew he can but knowing Daniel, he knew it wasn't his fault. Daniel was just too caring for Vertrex's safety than the job at hand.

"Oh well." Vertrex sighed "What's done is done. Now to make the decision to move forward." And looking at their uncomprehended faces, he sighed again and smiled at them. "_These guys sure make me laugh a lot_" he thought and replied "What are we going to do from here I mean?"

"Oh" the others chorused as they realised what he was trying to tell them.

"Perhaps we go back to my house and then decide from there?" Alex suggested, looking hopefully at Vertrex.

Vertrex thought about it briefly. He sensed that Alex really wanted to see if his home was still in good shape or not. Seeing there is no problem in this and perhaps this will get their stiff muscles back into action. He smiled at Alex's face which was shining with hopefulness.

"Why not?" Vertrex said. "I don't see any problems in it and that could be a good thing for us too?" Vertrex

After a few seconds they agreed. So they all got up, taken their bags and began to walk quickly towards Alex's house when sudden Vertrex felt someone coming towards them from the front.

"Stop!" Vertrex shouted and they all stopped looking at him, a puzzled expression on their faces.

Then the people that he sensed came into view. Sophia, Daniel and Kayla gave a start of surprise seeing the man appear out of thin air before them.

The man looked purposeful and looked at them with an air or authority as he spoke.

"Hold it right there strangers!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Part 2

"Are you strangers coming from the place where the battle took place?"

No one seemed to agree on that but Vertrex sensed that his friends were too preoccupied at the sight of the man. He took the charge of their speaker.

"Yes. That's true!" Vertrex said.

"Who defeated that dark user?" the man continued to ask.

"It was us!" Vertrex replied.

The man looked at Vertrex and he stepped closer to him.

Vertrex hid his frown. This man has scars over his arms and legs and some parts of his clothes were torn too. He looked battle strong and had experience in fighting but the way the man looked at him was one he disliked about him.

The man's look was somewhat resemblance on those who look down on others or think that they are superior or stronger than them. Here he is, showing the same kind of look in his eyes and Vertrex was tempted to punch the guy but common-sense told him to remain calm and see what this man has in mind for him and his friends.

"I can' believe that you actually defeated a dark user." The man said disbelievingly which annoyed Vertrex even more.

"But" Vertrex began "the fact remains that I DID defeat him." Vertrex laid a heavy stress on the "did" word.

The man grunted but said pompously "You don't strike me the guy who can handle a dark user. I feel like you're a guy who is NOT capable of defeating one at all."

Now this, above all others, got Vertrex to smile. Daniel saw the action and knowing that it didn't mean any good, he stepped closer to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"He did defeat him and I and the man behind me were there to help him!" Daniel said angrily.

"Oh did you now." The man made a mock surprise expression but replaced it with disinterested look. "Spare me your lies! There must've been someone else who was able to defeat the dark user and then he left. Now you guys were there so you WOULD try to take all the credit for yourselves."

Vertrex couldn't help himself but smile even more. Vertrex thought that side of the story also made sense but the action of sliming even more seemed to confirm that man's statement.

"I see… so you're going to take the credit for someone else's hard work. You are despicable!" and he clapped his hands together and suddenly they were surrounded by a mass of people, all of whom looked angrily at them.

"What the-" Alex began as he tried to pull out his sword but Vertrex stopped him with his right hand.

Now turning to look back at the man, Vertrex really disliked him very much for his attitude, he spoke in as normally as he possible can.

"And who are you exactly?"

The man looked at him for a moment, turned to the person and he laughed laughed and he passed it on and soon everyone that surrounded them was laughing. Vertrex got the feeling he didn't like the way they are simply laughing at them.

"You have no idea that you're speaking to one of the light groups that operate around here?" he said slowly as if speaking to a very slow person "Seriously, where do they breed you people? Not knowing who we are and yet you're in the torn"

They looked at Alex and finally recognition went between them.

"Blade Master." The man said "Are you with this bunch of snails?"

Alex drew up to his fullest height and said "Greg, They are not snails, they are humans and yes, I am with these people and they are my FRIENDS!" Alex put a heavy stress on the word "FRIENDS".

"Oh" Greg said rather taken aback at this but recovered quickly "Maybe it was you who defeated that dark user?" he said

Alex smiled sadly. "If only that is" and when the man looked confused, Alex pointed towards Vertrex "He was the one who defeated him."

The people surrounding them grew curious and looked at Vertrex for the second time to reassure what the Blade Master said was true.

Greg looked back at Vertrex who was smiling at the fact that Alex was trying to defend him and his friends.

"But he doesn't strike me as a man capable of that kind of feat." He protested.

"I know that but he sure did give the guy a painful fight." Alex replied back calmly.

"Prove it!" everyone chorused in unison. Like their leader, they too were having difficulty believing that this man has is capable of defeating such a strong opponent when the man looks weak.

This time, Daniel was the one who spoke up.

"Wait. The blast master is telling the truth and yet you won't believe that Vertrex defeated him?" he said angrily.

They ignored him and now shouted again "Prove it!"

"Prove it you said" Vertrex said, the smile was gone and he looked seriously at them. Daniel sensed trouble and hurriedly tried to protest but Vertrex held his hand at his friend.

"It's ok Daniel. These guys want me to prove it so badly, why not prove it." Daniel struggled but he gave in.

"So" Vertrex said in a business like tone "How am I to prove you that you're wrong."

Greg stepped forward to face him.

"You will fight me and try to defeat me. Then we will change our view of you and your friends."

He looked towards Alex who nodded in agreement. Alex felt, rather than knew, that this fight won't last long. Knowing Vertrex's strength, he knew it'll be over in a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Part 3

After a few minutes, Vertrex and Greg faced each other over a 10 meter gap between them.

Everyone backed off to get a better view of the battle and not get caught in any attack that may seem to come towards them by mistake.

"Ready!" Alex shouted.

Greg took his battle stance and looking towards Vertrex, he saw that the boy didn't move but stood casually around leaving his guard wide open.

"Fight!" They heard Alex's roar.

Greg pulled his hands back together and pushed again to launch a beam attack at Vertrex and he shouted "Solar Beam!"

A jet of yellow beam went soaring towards Vertrex and the man knew the boy won't have a chance against this one.

Vertrex heard the shout of the attack "Solar Beam" and knew he has to go for it. Putting his hands in front of him, he shouted "Light Saviour"

A jet of white beam was blasted away and it went whizzing away towards the incoming beams.

The beams collided and a grate explosion took place where the beams had met. Once the playing field was clear of dust, Greg made up the ground by launching himself towards Vertrex, pulled his hands back and pushed out and yelled the attack "Nova Cannon"

A ball shaped blast went spinning towards Vertrex but Vertrex was ready for it and he drew his hands together in front of him and yelled "Supreme Cannon"

A similar ball shaped blast went spinning towards the oncoming attack and when they collided, another explosion took place.

Again and again, they did this and every time they did, an explosion met the collision of the two attacks.

Everyone was surprised that Vertrex was capable of matching their leader's power which they thought was impossible to reach.

"Who's going to win Blade Master" one of them asked Alex.

Alex looked at the fighting. Both Greg seems to want to stay at a distance from Vertrex but on the other hand, Vertrex was trying to get closer to Greg. He thought Vertrex will waste his energy like that when he remembered that Vertrex move instantly from one place to another at a speed of light so he wondered why Vertrex was waiting unless…

"_They are going to end this with a final show down_" Alex thought and smiled to himself.

"We'll find out now." He replied to the one who asked him for the result.

Vertrex sensed that Greg seemed to want to stay at a distance from him and he was happy with it but to defeat him, Vertrex needs to get closer.

Vertrex yelled "Light Flash" and instantly he disappeared.

A "whoa" rose from the place where everyone was watching. They couldn't believe Vertrex disappeared by his own attack. Greg was stunned when he saw his opponent disappear into thin air. He looked for him wildly for any signs of him but there were none. For a second he thought Vertrex maybe have given up the fight when suddenly a huge shadow fell over him and looking up, his eyes rose in shock.

High above him, Vertrex had gathered energy above him and now it is now formed into a giant round fiery ball. He held it there for a few seconds and then looking down, saw the fear in Greg's face, he yelled as he threw the ball at him.

"Solar Wind Destroyer"

Greg tried to dodge it but too late, it slammed into him. He screamed and screamed as the power of the attack enveloped him and caused him ceaseless pain. After a few minutes of this agonising pain, the ball's power vanished into the air and Greg fell to the ground, unconscious.

There was stunned silence from everyone as they watched their leader fall to the ground without a word. On the other hand, Kayla Sophia, Daniel and Alex were cheering Vertrex's victory.

Vertrex landed next to the unconscious figure of Greg. He stooped and picked up the man over his shoulder. "_He may have been annoying_", Vertrex thought, "_but he is still a human like me._"

And so he walked, half carried Greg over his shoulder, to where everyone is standing.

After a while, Greg opened his eyes and he sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around them wearily. It seems they were in their hideout and he was lying on his bed with only the sound of people round him. He looked confusedly around.

"What happened?" were his first words and everyone roared with laughter.

Everyone crowded around him and Vertrex sat next to him, smiling happily. "After feeling the full power of my attack, you collapsed and fainted."

Greg looked around and saw the beaming faces of his comrades and felt miserable.

"I'm sorry that I lost guys." He mumbled but everyone clapped him on the back.

"Who cares when your opponent was a nice person." They all cheered Vertrex.

Vertrex smiled but said nothing and turning to face Greg he said "Sorry I used so much power when I attacked you with my 'Solar Wind Destroyer'."

"Oh!" Greg exclaimed, surprised by the name of the attack. "I heard about it but it was the first time I had faced such an attack." He smiled. "It's ok." He said seeing the expression on Vertrex's face. "You won fair and square." And then feeling as if he didn't say enough, he added rather ruefully "Sorry I spoke to you the way I did back there but I couldn't believe someone like you could use such strong attacks."

At that Vertrex smiled and he presented some food for Greg to eat and he took it eagerly.

"I'm starving." He said and everyone roared with laughter.

"After finishing eating, I have things we should discuss with you and your group." Vertrex said.

Greg nodded and continued to eat; seemed like he really was hungry. Vertrex smiled at him and wet back to where his friends were eating their dinner.

"How's the food." Vertrex said as he approached them.

Sophia looked up and smiled warmly at him. She felt more open to him now that he had understood the problem she was facing and had helped her overcome it.

"The food is amazing!" She said and he smiled.

"What can you expect from Vertrex's hand made food?" Daniel said but no one answered him and he didn't expect one.

"Well tomorrow we got a busy day at hand." Vertrex said and they looked up at him with puzzled expression except Daniel who kept eating.

"Why?" they chorused and he smiled happily at them.

"You'll see." And he grinned.

They tried to protest to know what it is but he repeated what he said earlier "You'll see."

[END OF CHAPTER 11]


End file.
